Green Card
by Be-wrt
Summary: I don't own the show or recognizable characters. This is a fic about au meeting, not my idea KB was born in Australia; her parents were invited to work in a new firm in US so they moved when she was at high school. Months later her mom was killed and now Kate is a 27 years old detective at the NYPD and needs a green card
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the show or recognizable characters-

AN: This is Fiction, I would never do, encourage or support any kind of illegal behavior at any country, but this is just a fairytale where two people got married first and fall in love later but it is not real and never will be. Also seems that at real life she couldn't be a police officer but thank God this is just a story so in this world everything is possible.

34 years old writer Richard Castle is playing poker at the loft with his friends the Mayor, Montgomery and two more.

Rick just won the last game, "Oh, don't look so miserable Roy, I promise I'll let you win the next one" he says.

M: "I'm grateful for your concern Rick, but actually is not that" he assures.

R: "Then ¿what is it? Tell us, and maybe we can help"

M: "Oh, I don't think anyone can help with this, is about my best detective"

Someone else ask "¿Has he been killed or injured?"

Then Roy answers "No, and, is not a man but a woman, and she is not hurt, but she is from Australia and is about to be deported and there is nothing I can't do about it, there was a problem with her visa and I can't solve it in time, if only she were married things would be so different" he tried to draw a little smile on his face with no success and just looked to the floor.

Then the other friend teases "She must be very ugly, ha, ha" but then no one laughs

So, Roy affirms "Is kind the opposite, she is gorgeous, and is one of the nicest human beings I have ever meet, but she is a workaholic so that's why she doesn't have anyone yet, but I know she has a lot of prospects but no one that she is interested in". And then he lifts his phone up and show them a picture of his favorite team, where is Kate with Espo and Ryan.

Castle is unable to stop watching, there is something in her that is clamming for him, so he just smiles while thinking why I have never meet someone like her, she is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen…

"Rick, Rick, calling to earth" his friends are calling him while all they laugh together.

R: "What, what, oh, I just, he, I was thinking and I have an Idea, so the problem is that you can't do anything because she is not married but what if she were, what if she had a husband then she couldn't be deported, right?"

M: "Yeah, but I don't think she is going to fall in love and get married in less than a month, so is a shame to lose the best of my team"

R: "No one talked about fall in love, just about marriage and if she agrees I am willing to marry her, just you know, to help her"

M: "That's very kind of you, but I am not sure if she would ever accept that, and what about Gina?"

R: "Don't worry about it, just ask her and let me handle the rest, ok?" he is nervous like his whole life now depends on it but still manages to smile.

The next day at precinct

K: "¿What? What the hell, you want me to marry a guy who I don't know, so I can stay working here, are you are out of your mind or what?" She rolls her eyes, I won't do that I'm not that desperate, I don't need anyone's compassion, I will handle it by myself as I always do. She is wearing blue jeans and a purple blouse with a black jacket, her hair is brown and long and her hairstyle is a ponytail.

M: "Just think about it, there is no other choice, and is not really a stranger, he has been my friend for years, and I'm sure you have heard of him, his name is Richard Castle, he is a famous writer"

K: "What? Are you telling me that Richard Castle wants to help me without even knowing me?" my favorite author wants to marry me so I won't be deported, I must still be dreaming because this kind of things will never happen at real life, also I'm not ready for marriage.

M: "Yes, he does, and if you accept, you could get married tomorrow morning, you know is not for real, nothing to be scared about, just the paperwork and pretend so immigration don't notice is all a facade, you have to admit we don't have another choice and the time is running so you have a couple hours to decide it, just think about it while you do your paperwork, but remember this is better than comeback to your country because then you won't be able to solve your Mom's case" he squeezes her arm trying to comfort her.

She comes back to her desk and tries to work but is unable to concentrate, she can't stop think about it, and she doesn't know what to do so she decides to ask for advice.

At the morgue with Lanie

L: "Girl it's nice to have you here visiting me when there is not a case going on, ¿How things are going?"

K: "Fine, the same, just about to be deported, remember, right?"

L: "Yeah, don't worry about that I'm sure we will find a solution soon"

K: "Actually, Montgomery already did, but is crazy, he wants me to get married with his friend, and I don't know what to do?"

L: "Him too, because I almost convinced my friend to marry you, he's a doctor, and very hot and is gay too, so it won't be a problem that he tries something with you, I guess now you can choose between them, ¿How is Montgomery's guy?"

K: "What? You have the same plan? So, you're agree with that?"

L: "If with that you mean if I'm agree with you staying here, yes of course I'm, you're my best friend and I don't want to lose you girl"

K: "You're my best friend too, and you won't lose me even if I go away, we'll be on touch" at that Lanie rolls her eyes, so Kate looks at the floor and adds "I know it won't be the same, but for me marriage is not a game, I'm one and done kind of girl, I always have and now I have to change everything I believe in?"

Lanie hugs her and then says, "you won't change anything besides is just pretending so you can achieve an amazing career and stay with all people that love you including me"

Kate just sigh, to release all stress, she has been carrying all morning since her talk with Montgomery

Then after a long silence Lanie asks "So you didn't answer my question, tell me about this guy? I need to know if you are choosing him so I can tell my friend we won't need him anymore"

K: "Is Richard Castle, the famous author, Montgomery says if I accept we can get married tomorrow morning"

L: "Richard Castle? Rich and famous author, and besides that, ruggedly handsome, wow, girl ¿What do you have to think about? This is every girl's dream"

K: "I know, but like you said is not for real is just pretending and I don't really know the guy, and…"

Lanie interrupts "Kate ¿What other option do you have? ¿You really want to go away?"

K: "You know I love my country, I grew up there, it's an amazing place, and I have friends and family there too, if I didn't have to solve my mom's murder I wouldn't even think about it I would move back"

L: "I know that, but you have things to solve here first, besides we all already adopt you, like it or not you're ours now, we don't want you to go anywhere but here"

K: "Ok, I don't know what to do yet, if I decide something I'll let you know, besides if I get married tomorrow I still going to need a maid of honor, you know?"

L: "Of course, I will love to, and you don't have anything to worry about because you still will be one and done kind because this marriage doesn't really count, just see it like it is, some paperwork so you can stay, and besides how knows? Maybe you will fall in love with each other, grow old together and have children and just spend the rest of your life with each other"

K: "Yeah, ¿right? Like that's going to happen, you should know by now that my life is far away from a fairytale, but thanks for cheer me up"

L: "You will see girl, I already can picture hot guy falling for you, and you should give yourself more credit"

K: "Mmmhh"

After that Kate goes back to her desk and keep thinking about it and it is truth she really doesn't have a better option. So, in an adrenaline rush she goes to Roy's office and say "Yes, you are right I can't find another way out of this, so I will marry Richard Castle" she is trembling, she can't believe she just did that.

M: "Great, you don't have to worry about anything just be there tomorrow I'll give you the details as soon everything is set" and he looks so happy and proud of her.

K: "O.K." then she goes back to her work place and keeps doing her paperwork, more like trying, then she is so nervous that needs to stand up and starts to breathe in and breathe out, she is feeling a little better when suddenly the elevator door opens and there is Richard, wearing a blue dress shirt and black pants.

He just got a text from Roy -she said yes if you are still in— so he gets off the elevator and then he looks at her and recognizes her from the picture, Oh God I'm doomed she is even more beautiful in person, and he gives her a wide smile and his eyes are full of joy, he is just standing there staring at her like the time is frozen, until the noise of the place makes him to react and he walks to her.

She just blushes, this is her favorite author, and she had planned to go to get his autograph next month when his new book finally will be released and now he is going to marry her?

Then her phone rings, and she must answer even before he gets close to her and is a body so she should go.

Now he is next to her and they just look at each other eyes for first time and neither of them want to look away but Espo calls her "Beckett we have to go now"

K: "Ah, y… yes, oh, I just, eh"

So, Richard just says "Hi" and his heart is beating so fast.

She feels like her heart is about to leave her body so she answers "Hi, I… I have to go, I'm"

And then he interrupts "is O.K. Until you tomorrow" and give her a wide smile

K: "Tomorrow" and then she walks out with the boys to do her job.

To be continued…

bea0333b

Thanks to Lou who had the idea =)


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the show or recognizable characters-

AN: This is Fiction, I would never do, encourage or support any kind of illegal behavior at any country, but this is just a fairytale where two people got married first and fall in love later but it is not real and never will be. Also seems that at real life she couldn't be a police officer but thank God this is just a story so in this world everything is possible.

The case turned out to be an easy one, so Montgomery told the boys that they must take charge of it and then forced Beckett to take the rest of the day off, "besides not every day one's get married" he told her.

So, Kate asked Lanie to go shopping with her:

There, both were walking outside the stores when they passed by a bridal shop

L: "Come on, girl let's get inside"

K: "What? I'm not getting inside, is not a real wedding so there is no way I'm going to buy a dress, when I asked you to companion me to buy something to wear tomorrow I didn't mean something like that, more like something simple"

L: "It will be fun, you don't have to buy anything, we are just watching, ok? Let's go"

Then Lanie comes into the store and Beckett has to follow her "Lanieee, please don't"

Inside, there are some beautiful dresses but there is one what caught Kate's attention and the seller convinces Kate to try it.

L: "Kate please come out, I want to see you girl"

So, she does "How it looks Lanie? Tell me the truth"

L: "Wow, you look so beautiful, this dress is perfect for you"

K: "Is perfect, but this is not a real thing there is no way I'm going to spend a lot of money in this"

The seller says, "Actually is in offer because is the last one of that design and most customers don't have your body to fit it, and I was starting to think that it will be wasted forever so if you want it, you really will have a one chance offer and is perfect fit so it won't need any arrangements, I think that this one is meant for you"

Between Lanie and the seller who happened to be the owner convince her to buy it so she does.

Outside the store Beckett says "Lanie I feel silly for buying a dress for something fake, what he will think of me? That I'm taking things too serious, and I'm not"

L: "Oh he will think that you are beautiful, that's all, besides it was a good offer and the owner made you an extra discount of the already in discount dress, and we couldn't waste that chance"

K: "Fine but I'm going to blame you if he makes fun of me"

L: "Ok, as long you stop complaining I don't care, but maybe now we should look something for your honeymoon, just in case, you know?"

K: "What? No, no there is no honeymoon, and we are not going to have sex, O.K.?"

L: "O.K. but how are you so sure? I mean, ¿have you look at his picture? he's so hot"

K: "I have, and I met him this mooring too, and he is, but I'm pretty sure, nothing is going to happen between us, so let's go, something tells me you need something to eat and I could use a drink, I still can't believe I'm doing this, since this morning my life became crazy"

L: "Fine, is on me, take it like your bachelor party, even when is just us"

At that Kate rolls her eyes.

Next morning when Kate arrives to the precinct, she already did her hair and makeup but has her wedding dress and a bag with clothes at her car.

Montgomery says "You are beautiful Kate, but are you going to wear normal clothes? I told Lanie what kind of dress you needed if she didn't listen now I have to make a call, yesterday I went with rick and he bought a Tux so if you are wearing that I have to warm him not to wear it"

K: "Lanie knew and she didn't tell me? Ouch, and he bought a Tux? Nooo, don't warm him, I have a wedding dress in my car, so is O.K. but you still haven't told me where is going to be the wedding?"

M: "Oh, don't worry, is going to be easier if I drive you, is going to be at the Hamptons, Rick has a house there, and this way it will be more private because if you do the whole thing at city hall, you could be spot by the press and Rick doesn't want to take that chance yet, the boys and Lanie go in other car behind us, so if you're ready we can go, and you can change once we get there"

At the Hamptons

L: "Girl you look perfect, you are the most beautiful bride I have ever seen"

K: "Thanks Lanie, but I'm really not a bride, not for real, remember?"

L: "Nonsense, today you are, maybe is not the real thing but try to enjoy it, he seems like a nice guy, I just met him and he looks nervous, he asked me for you, and I told him not to worry, that everything will be O.K. you haven't seen him today ¿right?"

K: "No, when we all arrived he was changing so the mayor was the one who received us, you were there, remember?"

L: "I know that, but I mean when I went to change, I have to look nice at my best friend's wedding"

K: "And you look great, I can't believe that everyone is all dressed up like this were a real thing"

L: "It is, at least for the next years of your life, so it's better to enjoy the party, besides Montgomery give all us the day off and warn us that we have to act like if were a real thing, we have to convince the judge, just in case, you know and ¿how often we have a Tuesday off?, not many, so today we party after your wedding, besides your future husband has a nice beach house, if you do get divorce you could ask for it"

K: "What? Noo, I will never do something like that besides I'm going to sign a ..."

Lanie interrupts "I already know that girl, I was kidding, but maybe you could win the guy and keep both, the husband and the house, ha ha ha"

K: "If you keep like that, there will be no drinks for you at the party"

At the beach Montgomery is the one who walks Beckett at the altar, because she didn't have the time to tell her dad, and he is at Europe.

Rick has everything set, even a little music group which is playing with violins and everything.

She walks at Montgomery's hand and then Rick takes her hand for the very first time, both feel electricity through their bodies, both smile at each other and Rick says at her ear "you look gorgeous Kate"

K: "Thanks Mr. Castle"

R: "Always, and Call me Rick, besides we are at our wedding"

K: "I know, thank…"

R: "Don't, is O.K. it was my idea, you know"

The only ones that could hear their little talk were themselves, for the others looks like lovers whispering at each other ears while holding hands.

"Hmmmm, so whenever you are ready" says the judge

Then the wedding starts and when the judge asks for the wedding votes both laugh and Rich says, "actually I have something"

So, then she teases "then maybe I have something too"

So she improvises "Rick I remember the day met you and fell in love with you sometimes I feel like it was 5 seconds ago, everything in our relationship was so fast but from that moment we met I already could tell that you are a really good friend, the kind that is worth to have and that anyone would be thankful to have at their life, so thanks for be there for me at the time I needed the most and when I was vulnerable, I promise that I'll be your best friend, your partner in life and I will be there for you too, Always"

Then she puts the ring on his finger and is Rick's turn "Kate you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen so I'm thankful that you accept to be my wife, I knew you were something since the first time I saw you, for me was love at first sight and I'm willing to solve the mystery of you each day of my life, I promise I'll always respect you, I will always be your best friend, your partner in life and I'll always be there for you, whenever you need me, whatever it happens, I want to be there for you and with you for the rest of our lives, Always"

The he puts the ring at her finger and then kisses her hand, then the judge says, "Now I pronounce you husband and wife, you can kiss the bride"

So, all guests (Montgomery, the mayor, Espo, Ryan, and Lanie) start to clap and yell "kiss, kiss"

They kiss each other for the very first time, just lips no tongue, but is very sweet and tender, is not too long but neither short, they both take a little time, he holds her waist and she holds his neck.

Then everyone starts to congratulate them and to take a lot of pictures, so they pose like a real couple, hugging each other and smiling. Kate feels happy despite been aware is not for real, she is having a really good time and she knows that she has had a crush on this guy since the first time she read one of his books.

So, she thinks oh, I'm in trouble ¿how I'm supposed to be married with this perfect guy and not to fall in love for real? if I do he's is going to crash my heart because there is no way he will fall back. I have to be careful.

"¿Everything is O.K.?" Rick asks, they are still holding hands

K: "It´s perfect, everything is perfect"

Rick is thinking, Gosh I wish this would be for real, she really is very special, oh, how I wish it would be a honeymoon and a wedding night, specially that, but no, it's not for real, so I would never take advantage of her, but how I wish that…

Then Montgomery opens a Champaign bottle and says "For the newlyweds, which both are my friends, and people who I care about, I was the one who Introduced you so I'm so glad that everything went right between you and we all are here, with both today, and I wish you a happy life where you always be able to stand up for each other, marriage is not easy, but it will be for you if you always respect each other and enjoy the journey, cheers" and everyone toast.

After it, the judge and musicians have to go, so everyone go to the living room and finally breathe, and Montgomery says, "Fine everything went beyond fine so I guess you two could stop holding hands now unless you want to keep pretending, for me that is fine too"

At that Kate blushes and both let their hands go apart, and Rick looks at her like she already is his whole world.

So Lanie breaks the silence to help her friend "So we can still have our party, right?"

Rick answers "Right, but I don't have a wedding band like the one at the ceremony, but we can turn on the radio and I did order some food to one of the best restaurants from here and I asked them for a cake too, is white but I didn't know what you like so I asked them for the vanilla coffee one, they told me is delicious, I hope you like it Kate"

K: "You didn't have to, you had some much trouble, it wasn't necessary"

R: "I know, but I wanted too, Roy told me this is your first wedding and I want you to remember something special, and I know some people so it really wasn't that much trouble, but you didn't answer me is O.K. with you the cake's flavor because if you don't like it I can order another cake at the bakery which is nearby"

K: "What? No, actually is perfect, that is my favorite one, I love Vanilla Coffee, thank you"

Then all go close to the beach where Rick has one big table with a white mantel and some white roses at the center piece, and he takes one and give it to Kate "This one is for you Mrs. Castle" also he gives her one of the most beautiful smiles she has ever seen, so she takes the flower and their fingers touch for a second and both sigh at the same time and both laugh, after that she says, "Thank you Mr. Beckett"

R: "What?"

K: "If I'm going to be Mrs. Castle is only fair that you be Mr. Beckett, right?"

R: "Fine Mrs. Beckett it is, but you are my wife now so maybe you should get used to the Idea because people is going to call you that, you know"

K: "Maybe I don't have to because it will be for a little while until my papers will be in order then you can be a free man again and you can forget that you ever know me"

R: "What if I don't want to forget that, ever, besides you know that we kind of have to live together now right?"

K: "Yeah, but just for a couple months while they do the investigation, after that we can live apart"

R: "No, actually, we have to live together until our divorce because people know me so if we don't, they will find out, you will move to the loft as soon as possible, Montgomery didn't tell you?"

K: "Oh, I think he forgot to mention that part, right Sr.?" and then she looks at Roy with killer eyes, he is sitting at the table with everyone else, the only ones that are still standing are Rick and Kate.

M: "Yes, sorry I forgot, with all the preparations and everything I must skip it" Roy says and tries to smile and then just watches the sea.

So, Rick and Kate sit next to each other, but first Castle holds the chair for her, then everyone start talking until Lanie turns on the radio and is playing "Oh, you're in my veins" So Rick asks Kate "May I have this dace Mrs. Castle?" and offers his hand to her, she answers "O.K." and takes his hand, and both dance their first song and then they just keep dancing for at least half an hour while the others talk, and Espo and Lanie dance a little bit too, the others just make jokes and have fun, then someone bring them the food and all go back to the table and eat, talk and laugh, and after the cake and more wine when already is dark, Rick whispers at Kate's ear "¿do you want to come with me to take a walk on the beach?"

K: "Sure, but I need to change first I'm still in my wedding dress" She feels like she is really living a fairytale and is afraid that the bubble may burst soon

So, he stands up and helps her with the chair and offers her his arm, she takes it, and Rick says to all "Enjoy everything and make yourself at home we'll just come back soon, please excuse us for a moment"

Then everyone at the same time tease "awwwww"

And both just laugh and disappear, first they go inside the house, Rick changes too into some brown shorts and a green t-shirt and his flips flops, then he waits for her in the living room, then she comes back wearing a short white dress with her hair down and sandals and Rick just drops his jaw and stares at her, until he can say: "wow, Kate seems like you always look beautiful"

K: "guess you will have to find out Mr. Castle"

R: "Rick, just call me Rick" then he offers her his arm and both walk into the beach

So, when they are next to the sea they walk side by side without talk until Rick says, "So, seems like we are doing this backwards, Rick Castle, Nice to meet you"

K: "Kate Beckett, nice too met you too Hus"

Then they shake hands and laugh, and Kate says, "I really appreciate all you did for me today, thank you so much I'll live forever grateful with you Rick, if weren't for you I will have to pack all my things in a couple of weeks so thanks"

R: "Always, and you're welcome, but like I told you it wasn't that much trouble, besides I talked to my agent this morning and seems like been secretly married could bring good press when they found out if is O.K. with you, it will help me a little bit too, hope you don't mind, I tried to make her change of mind but she is so stubborn and she made me promised her that I would ask you, but if you don't want to I will have to be clear with her and tell her to find another marketing strategy, I don't want you to feel that you have to"

K: "No, is O.K. after what you just did for me without even know me is the least I can do"

R: "So you already come to terms with the Idea that you have to live with me at least a couple of years?"

Then Kate makes a horror face

And Rick says "Don't worry no funny stuff, I did promise to respect you and I will, I always will, I meant every word I said at the altar, you know? Except for been in love part but hope you don't mind have to live with my kid, I got her custody after my divorce, she is 6"

K: "Oh, is O.K. I don't mind, why you didn't bring her?"

R: "because that could be confusing, besides she is traveling with my Mom for a couple weeks, I haven't told them anything, neither Gina, she is going to be so mad, but I'll handle it, don't worry about it"

"Gina, who is Gina?" Kate wonders and stop walking at the same time and turns to look at him

R: "She is my editor, and is my girlfriend, well more like ex-girlfriend, I'm not sure we fought last time we see each other, so I guess I would have to ask her if we still together or not anymore, we have six months dating, my Mom doesn't really like her and Alexis barely knows her, she saw her a couple times, I told Lexi that Gina is my girlfriend and she doesn't mind but she thinks she is like Paula, who is the name of my agent, and like all the girls I used to date before, she witnessed some of them, I'm not proud of it, she is so little but she is smart so I have to be careful who I bring to her life now on, hope you don't mind but I talked with Roy about you and based on what he told me I can trust you"

Kate just stares at him while thinking: of course, he has a girlfriend who I was kidding? He is taken, he is my husband but he will never be mine, why I always let myself to believe, I already knew that fairytales don't happen to me, but it was all so perfect, he was so nice, and made all the arrangements with Montgomery, and all that but why? Why he had so much trouble if he is with someone else, why? he wanted me to fall for him just to slap at my face that he is taken, oh I feel like my head is going to explode, but on the other hand he didn't even know me and he did all that despite having a girlfriend or could be his ex, and he didn't tell her, he risked his relationship to help a stranger, it doesn't have sense at all, unless…

R: "Kate, earth to Kate, are you O.K? ¿This is too much for you? Sorry I..."

Kate interrupts "Oh, no, don't be, is O.K. and yes a little bit, yesterday I was single and my only problem was that I was going to be deported and today I have a husband who I just met and has a girlfriend or ex who I assume is going to be mad because of this, and he is kind of famous so we have to pretend for my situation and for the press and live together for a couple of years and I have a little step daughter who I haven't met yet and is going to be confuse at all this, I'm sorry Rick I didn't know how much trouble I was getting you into, I just thought about me, why did you even agree to this, I… I don't understand?"

R: "O.K. First just relax, you kind of need it right know, second you didn't. I did, it was my Idea and my choice; and I don't know why but I just felt like I had to when Roy talked me about you and show me your picture, but don't worry everything will be O.K. we might not be a real husband and wife but we can be real friends, I can use one right now, and don't worry about Gina I'll handle it, the one I care the most is my kid and as long you get along with her everything will be fine to me, unless this is a problem for you?"

K: "No, of course not, I'm a little worry because I'm not sure if she is going to like me but no, not at all, but I can't believe you will let me live close to her, I mean I still a stranger to you and to her"

R: "No, you're not, I told you, I talked with Montgomery about you, and he assured me that you are more than trustworthy to live at my house and be around my kid, besides you are my wife now, and you're a cop and don't know why but I trust you, yesterday when I first saw you, I just knew, I felt that everything would be fine, that I can bring you to my child's life with no problem, and yes there is a lot of changes but as long that we face them together like partners everything will be fine"

K: "Like partners, I can do that" she smiles for first time since she heard that he has a girlfriend or ex"

R: "Partners then"

and they shake their hands, and Castle puts his other hand over Kate's and she does the same over Rick's hand so they are there just looking at each other eyes and both say at the same time "and friends" then laugh and both say "Always"

To be continued….

bea0333b


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own the show or recognizable characters-

AN: This is Fiction, I would never do, encourage or support any kind of illegal behavior at any country, but this is just a fairytale where two people got married first and fall in love later but it is not real and never will be. Also seems that at real life she couldn't be a police officer but thank God this is just a story so in this world everything is possible.

After a long moment, they both laugh and keep walking near to the sea in silent

K: "¿Can I ask you something?"

R: "Of course, you can ask anything you want"

K: "Did you do all this just to make your ex angrier?"

R: "¿What? No, I was so mad at her when I talked with Roy about you and I didn't really think about her, I guess the truth is that we don't really love each other, but I did think about you, that you needed help and I think in my daughter, I told you, I have expose her to a lot of women, I even flirt in front on her in the park, and she notices it now, and it starts to annoys her, that's was the best part about been in a relationship, see my kid been more calm, so I guess this was my way to force myself to stop doing that, you know now I have to behave even if Gina and I are over, which I'm not sure yet" then he paused and after some minutes adds "After my divorce which was when my kid has a year and a half I used to get a lot woman to the loft, Lexi was a baby then, but she grew so fast, and I had to admit that I thought she didn't realize, until a month before I start dated Gina she asked me why so many woman visited me at nights and leave in the morning, and then she asked me if a person could have more than a girlfriend at the same time?"

K: "wow, and what did you tell her"

R: "I told her, No, a person just supposed to have one couple at the time, then I told her this women weren't my girlfriends just my friends, and then I just change the subject, but she kept asking and I just kept avoid it, then I started dating Gina, and the questions stopped and she seemed happier, so I really don't want to make her get through that again, and after I talked with Roy for a couple hours after the boys left, I decided it was a good idea so this way maybe Lexi could have a smart beautiful woman to look up to, without me ruining the whole thing, and we kind of have to be married for a while so I guess I though is better for her to have a stable family even if is not a real one that have a womanizer single father, maybe I'm wrong, I don't know, Of course I don't pretend that you become in my kid's mom but she really needs someone like you in her life, ¿what do you think about it?" oh God she is going to think I'm crazy, and maybe I'm, I did this having a child but I still think it was a good idea, I can't go back to that crazy life again and drag Lexi to that world, the parties, the woman, she is older now, it must be better for her have Kate than don't have anybody, I know I don't really know her but the way Roy talked about her and what I feel when I am close to her I just know is truth, I just feel I can trust Kate…

K: "wow, I'm flatter, and of course I want to be there for your child, is the least I can do after what you are doing for me, I already want to meet her, by the way you talk about her I know she is really special" then Kate smiles at him and they keep talking for a while until they start getting into the sea, not to deep just their legs, but they pass a really good time, laughing, and they even find some shells at the beach.

After a while they realize that they have been in the beach a couple hours so they come back to their guests.

Castle has his pants a little wet by the sea and Kate managed to have her dress intact.

Everyone is happy and all tease the newlywed couple

"Awwww" yell everyone at the same time when they watch Caskett getting close arm to arm.

L: "¿what you were doing at the beach guys?"

E: "You know they are married, right? They can do what they want"

At that Kate rolls her eyes

R: "Hope you are having a good time, you all are welcome to stay the night"

M: "No, actually I think is better if we just go now, everyone has to work tomorrow, except for you Kate, take the rest of the week, so you can have a honeymoon"

K: "Sir. is not needed, I can go to work tomorrow like everybody else"

M: "No, Kate, remember you just got married so no, you won't, besides I think you need the time to adjust and know each other, you really need to talk a lot if you want all this work, ¿do you understand?"

K: "yes, Sir. I do, O.K. then, I will take the whole week" Oh God I still can't believe I got married today, to my favorite author, he is so hot and kind, and so perfect, oh how I wish this would be a real marriage but is not I can't let myself fall in love with him, I think I already have a crash on him, but I have to control that, I can't let myself love him I would be heartbroken in thousands of pieces because someone like him is never going to put his eyes on someone like me…

And Kate just look to her husband and he looks at her, and after a few minutes everyone is gone and they are alone at the beach house, they are standing at their living room, and then they both sit at the same coach, close but not too much. And both have nervous laugh at the same time

R: "So Mrs. Castle I hope you enjoyed our wedding day"

K: "I did, Thank you, again Mr. Beckett"

R: "Oh, yeah, sorry, Mrs. Beckett we agreed, right?"

She hits him on his arm but not too hard

K: "Just call me Kate, I think is better, now that we are married and we already said so on the beach, remember?"

R: "Kate, then. I do remember. I just I like the idea to have a new beautiful wife, but I guess you will have to get used to it"

K: "Both of us, and Lexi too, ¿What are going to tell her about us?"

R: "I have been thinking it about it and I don't like to lie to her but I believe is the only way, she is a smart kid but she doesn't know how to lie and if someone ever asked her she has to think it is truth, I know this will make things a little harder but I think is the best for all"

K: "Yeah, we can do that, tell her that we fell in love and got married without planning anything, but she could be mad at you, because you didn't bring her to our wedding and you never introduced us before, what are we going to said about that?"

R: "That we didn't plan it and was wrong but we are going to find a way to make up to her, and thank God we don't have to worry about that until a couple of weeks, I told you she is traveling with my mom for this month they went on summer vacation, I wanted to go with them but I have to stay to make some arrangements on the book and they wanted to go alone so I let them"

K: "oh, I thought they would be back sooner, I'm dying to know her"

R: "You will, when she comes back"

K: "Are you sure about this, I mean is not too late she doesn't know me yet, we can get an annulment if you want and it could be like this never happened?"

R: "¿What? No, I mean I don't want that I believe we are doing the right thing"

K: "¿yeah? I'm not sure but everyone keep telling me it is, I mean even Montgomery and we are cops we supposed to do respect the law, but all told me the same, that if I want to solve my Mom's case this is the only way, and I didn't find another exit so I did it, but I wanted you to know that even when I don't know Lexi I do care about her, I will always do what is best for her"

R: "Thank you for that" then he gives her a wide smile "See? That's why I believe I made the right choice, this will be the best for her"

They stay talking until late night or early morning then she goes to sleep in her room where she got dress that morning and he goes to his.

At the next day

Rick knocks at Kate's door, she just wakes up, and yells "Come in"

And he does with her breakfast, pancakes, orange juice, a red flower and the newspaper. He is wearing pajamas pants and a blue t-shirt that make his eyes look even better than usual.

K: "wow, you didn't have to do this, Castle, Thank you". She smiles and her eyes shine and she sits in her bed, she is wearing a pink shirt, and shorts, her hair is loose.

R: "Your welcome, I just thought it would be nice that you have breakfast in bed our first day of marriage"

K: "You are so sweet, why don't you bring yours and we can have breakfast together?"

R: "Of course, just wait for me, it'll be just a second"

Then they have breakfast and after that they go shopping because Kate didn't bring a lot of clothes and they decide to stay there until Saturday, so this way they could spend some days having fun at the beach and knowing each other.

They spent those days swimming, walking at the beach, and mostly talking, they talked a lot like they were on a date every second and every day. First time Castle saw Kate in bikini he almost fells into the floor, then tried not to be so obvious but failed, Kate enjoyed the view too, shirtless Rick is always something great to see.

He hasn't spoken with Gina, just with Lexi and he only told her that he has met someone very special and that they have a surprise for her, and he hadn't told anything to his Mom.

When it's finally Saturday, they are now friends, they haven't met each other for a long time, but both feel the chemistry they have is unbelievable, they get alone very well, and anyone who see them could swear they are a real couple who is madly in love with each other, and to say the truth they both already were but they didn't know it yet or maybe it was too early to even admit it.

When they come back to NY Rick lets Kate outside of her apartment and she cleans, packs, makes some suitcases and just spend all her morning there, until she lets some things ready and takes some suitcases with her, then she meets Rick at a restaurant where they eat together and they go to the loft like a newlywed couple, Kate drives, cause Rick already left his car in the loft and Kate needed her car and her things, she is going to finish packing later but she will completely move with Castle, even when she wasn't thrilled at the idea at first, now that she spent a week with him it doesn't sound so terrible, the truth is that since her Mom left her, she has been alone, she has friends and her Dad but now she will have a family even when is not a real one, that's better than no family at all. her Dad is alcoholic, he already is in AA and has been at rehab more than once now, he is trying but he always could start drink again, first time it happened Kate was still at high school, after her mom left her dad started drinking, she was 17 and had to deal with her drunk dad, started to Modeling in her free time after school and started paying the bills, when she turned 18 she received some money that her Mom leave her and she moved out, stop talking to her Dad for a long time, part of her wanted to be a model cause she was getting good money and for her modeling come so natural, but she decided to be a cop for what happened to her Mom, she thought in law too, but she was so angry, she really needed to make a difference and had hopes to catch her killer someday, and her papers always have been on rule until now. And her Dad is spending a time in Europe to recover and is working too what is good for him.

They parked and then they came into the building where Rick introduces Kate as his wife for first time in the lobby.

Then they go up to his loft, he opens the door and invites Kate to get in, both have some of Kate's suitcases

K: "Wow, this is a beautiful place Rick, is really nice"

R: "Welcome Home, I'm glad you like it cause now is as yours as mine"

K: "Thanks Rick"

R: "So I'll give you a tour, and then you can accommodate your things in our room"

Kate opens her eyes very wide

R: "Don't worry I'll sleep in the guest room until Lexi comes back, then I'll will sleep in the couch I bought, I placed it in my office, this way I'll sleep there and will get up before Lexi so she won't realize we are lying to her"

K: "You don't have to do that, I can stay in the guess room and then in the couch"

R: "No, of course not, after all you are my wife now, so I want you to be comfortable, and is best you get used to our bedroom now, we don't have a lot of time"

K: "O.K. Thank you Rick, you are very nice, Gina is really lucky to have you"

So, Rick rolls his eyes

K: "Sorry I didn't want to remember you that"

R: "Is O.k. I have to talk with her anyway, Paula promised me not to tell anyone, and I think she kept her promise, but I can avoid her forever, so I will go to see her Monday Morning"

K: "That's a good Idea"

R: "It is, but we are both free for tomorrow so what do you want to do?"

K: "I don't know we could read"

R: "Or we could watch a couple of movies"

K: "That's sounds great, and we can ask for takeout"

R: "Perfect, but now how about your tour and drinks after, we have to celebrate your first day home"

K: "Let's go"

They spent the rest of the day talking and laughing again, they really enjoy each other's company.

When finally, it's Monday, Kate must come back to work and Rick should go to Black pawn to talk with Gina, but first Rick made breakfast and they drink their coffee and talk for a while like have doing every day since they first met at their wedding day.

She has to come back to the precinct, and Rick walks her out, neither of them are wearing their wedding rings cause still is supposed to be a secret, but they don't have much time and they know it, so

R: "Maybe we should start wearing our wedding bands, this way everyone will find out, especially at your work"

K: "you're right, the sooner the better" then she takes off the ring out of her necklace and gives to Rick "Would you mind?"

R: "of course" and he puts the ring on her finger and kisses her hand again, then takes his out of his pocket and gives to Kate and she puts the ring on his finger and smiles at him. They are standing in the middle of the street close to the precinct, a lot of people is passing by, some of them are staring but for this two, there are nobody else there, just the two of them, holding hands and looking at each other eyes, feeling something none of they felt before. After a long moment they keep walking, still holding hands, of course just to "pretend" they say to themselves.

Then they are finally outside of her precinct, and they have to say good-bye but when Kate is about to leave, Rick can't avoid it and pulls her into him and kisses her for second time, but this time he uses his tongue, and she kisses him back, is a long kiss, sweet and passionate at the same time, they hug each other, she runs her hand through his hair and he holds her waist so tight but she wants him to hold her tighter, after a couple of minutes they stop and hug each other, then he kisses her in her cheek and says "Good-bye Kate"

K: "Good-bye Rick" and she kisses him in the mouth again (a little one) and then comes into the building.

he gives her a wide smile and stays there just looking how she gets inside, after she is gone he is still there, until some of the guards who are outside start making noise so he could realize he must move and he does.

Kate is smiling so much, then Karpowsky notices the ring and screams "Awwww, what is that? Don't tell me you got married, why you didn't invite me?"

Kate: "Yes, I did, last week, that's why I took my vacation I was on my honeymoon, and sorry about that, really was a small thing we didn't have a party, we didn't really plan it, he asked me to marry him and I said yes and next day in the morning we did it, but we are planning a little reception and of course you are invited, as soon I have the invitations you will be one of the first ones to know I promise"

Karpowsky "O.k. don't worry I'm happy for you, but you really kept the secret I didn't know you had a boyfriend"

Kate: "We were something new, just few months, and I didn't expect that he would propose so soon and even less that I would say yes, but he's so perfect and we didn't want to wait any longer, I guess we are crazy, right?"

Karpowsky: "For each other, of course, but that's how love is, I did hear you were kissing some guy downstairs I just didn't know that was your husband, congratulations Kate, I'm very happy for you, Kendra come to congratulate Kate, she got married" then both hug her and after half an hour the whole precinct knows the news, most of them congratulate Kate but some of them feel excluded from the event, Kate feels bad lying to people she cares about but now doesn't have any other option. The only ones who know the truth are the ones who were at her wedding and are her closest friends, and Castle's.

She looks so happy, the marry life really suits her even when Castle is just her friend.

She is smiling also at the crime scene and some of her partners find it creepy so L.T makes her a sign so she can at least try to control it.

When she is about to finish her paperwork, a red rose appears in front of her, so she looks up and there is her ruggedly handsome husband smiling at her, everyone is staring at them so Rick kiss her hand and gives the rose to her, she takes it and smiles at him, then she asks him "Rick, honey what are you doing here?"

R: "I was waiting for you downstairs and then the officer told me that was best if I get into the building, so here I am, I wanted to surprise my wife"

K: "Mission accomplished, you did it, I'm surprised"

R: "But don't worry I'll wait until you're ready"

K: "Actually, we can go now, I already finish it, so let's go Hus"

Then they walk to the elevator arm to arm and holding hands at same time.

When they are out of the building they go to dinner and they keep acting like a very in love newlyweds.

When they arrived at the loft they both feel so happy. Castle have tried to see Gina that day but she is out of town so he has to wait until next week, so he rather not to think in her because most probably is that everything is over with her and he feels so happy with Kate. So:

R: "¿Do you want a drink?"

K: "Sure, ¿why not?"

They drink a lot and end up dancing in the living room, and Rick wants to kiss Kate again, and Kate knows so she kisses him in the cheek and goes to sleep before they do something they shouldn't.

Next week at Black Pawn for Castle things are not that good

G: "Thank God, you come back honey, I was starting to worry, you didn't answer my calls and Paula told me you leave for a week to relax cause you were so stressed with the release of the book, I wanted to go with you but you didn't invite me and I have a lot of work so I couldn't and Paula said it wasn't a good Idea, that the best for you was to be alone for a few days, you took more than that but is O.K. I'm not mad at you anymore, so you don't have to apologize"

R: "¿What? Apologize? all was your fault, not mine, and yes I needed the time alone but I'm sorry there is something I have to tell you"

G: "You look terrible, just tell me, what can be so bad that you are making this face"

R: "I got married"

G: "¿What?"

R: "I got married last week, she just moved in with me"

G: "Son of..." and she slaps him

R: "Wait, let me explain you"

Then he does explain her everything, that he thought they really were over and that he decided to get married to help Kate but he doesn't tell her that he thinks his daughter needs someone like Kate at her life, cause the truth is that he is aware that Gina would never get along with his kid, he knows Lexi will never love her like she may could love Kate if everything happen the way he imagined.

Gina yells at him more than half hour, then starts drinking, and then decided to give it a time to think about if she wants to be with him or not anymore, the truth is that she already knows her answer, she doesn't want to be RC's lover, they have been dated in secret cause they wanted to keep his playboy image but they supposed to come out at light the day of his book party, and she was excited about that, but know, the one who will be at light will be his wife, and she could accuse them in revenge, but that only could ruin their potential sales and she won't do that, first than anything she cares about her job.

But leave him now would be let his wife a free path, and she could at least make his wife a little angry before leaving him.

Rick really wants to break with Gina, but she was so understandable at the end, and now thinks that maybe he was the one to blame for their fight and he better do things right until Gina accepts that she doesn't love him, he knows he has strong feelings for Kate but that's new, he fall in love once with Kara, but it wasn't this fast, and he didn't feel this way, what he feels for Kate is stronger than that, stronger that everything else and that scares him, he doesn't want to ruin things with Kate.

Then he is taking a coffee alone in Remy's when his wife text him -How it went? —

He answers –it was awful, I would love to talk to you—

Then she answers back -¿Where are you? —

R: - Remy's, I really would love to see you-

K: - Great, see you in 5 hus-

Then Kate goes there, and they kiss each other checks and then sat and drink a coffee while Rick tells her everything.

Kate feels a little sad cause she wanted Rick to be free, she wanted her marriage to become a reality but now she has to support him at everything cause she – oh God she can't even admit it to herself.

To be continued….

bea0333b


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own the show or recognizable characters-

AN: This is Fiction, I would never do, encourage or support any kind of illegal behavior at any country, but this is just a fairytale where two people got married first and fall in love later but it is not real and never will be. Also seems that at real life she couldn't be a police officer but thank God this is just a story so in this world everything is possible.

The next days passed by so fast because they really enjoy each other company, always that Kate comes back from the precinct Rick has their meal ready, they talk and laugh a lot every day and both feel like they have known one another for years; and tomorrow finally Lexie will come back home and both are a little nervous about her reaction.

So that night at the loft:

K: "is not too late to change your mind, you know, we can't get the divorce and I can go…" but he interrupts her before she finishes the sentence

R: "No, Kate we have talked about this, and even when I understand your point I think you deserve a closure to solve your Mom's murder and I also told you than Lexie needs a female role model and you are the best I could find, she will adore you, so this is good for all of us, not just for you, O.K?"

K: "O.K but ¿are you sure Rick?"

R: "Of course I am, ¿do you know why? Because you have even met her and you are already worry about her, that how I know I chose well when I chose you like her role model"

K: "Fine but don't complain later if you have second thoughts I give you a way out of this and you didn't take it"

R: "I promise I won't"

Kate took the day off to be there when Rick's daughter come to home, so they spend the morning cleaning the loft and they hang a "Welcome back home Lexie" signal at the living room, and Kate brought some flowers to decorate the whole loft.

R: "Ready?"

K: "Yes, but I'm nervous, ¿what if she doesn't like me?"

R: "I know she will, don't worry about her, maybe about my Mom but not for Lexie"

K: "Thanks Rick, I haven't thought in her, now I am more worried"

R: "Shhhhh" and he puts a finger in her mouth and starts to massage her back while he looks at her eyes, "everything is going to be fine as long we do it together like we promised, ¿O. K?"

Then they stare at each other's eyes and they both want to kiss each other so badly that they lean a little bit but when they are about to touch each other lips the door opens and there are Martha and Lexie with some bags.

M: "we are home darliiiiing, oh, Richard you did know we were coming back today, is not good for the child to see all your girlfriends; we have discussed this before"

Beckett blushes and at the same time Rick takes her hand and:

R: "Mom, Lexie, I'm so glad you are at home; I want you both to meet my beautiful wife, this is Kate Beckett"

M, L: "Wiiifeee?"

R: "Yes, Lexie ¿Do you remember I told you I had a surprise for you? This is it, hope you help Kate to feel at home"

L: "She lives with us now?"

R: "of course, she is my wife, that means that I can't have any more girlfriends just her"

L: "You won't?"

R: "No, I'm married now"

Then Lexie looks up and down to Kate, stares at her then at Rick and repeat for some minutes until she finally says "O.K"

Then Kate kneels to be at the child's eye level and says, "Hi Lexie, I'm so happy to meet you, your dad has told me a lot about you, and I feel like I already know you, I'm Kate"

L: "Nice to meet you Kate, but you married my dad and ¿why I wasn't invited to the wedding?"

K: "I'm so sorry sweetie, we didn't plan it, it just happened, but we bought you a cake to celebrate with you if you forgive us"

L: "O.K. then I do"

K: "Can I hug you?"

And instead of answer Lexie hugs her then hugs her dad "I missed you daddy"

R: "I missed you too sweetie"

Then Rick send her to her room to change.

The whole time Martha is watching them so angry, Kate had indented to shake her hand but Martha was so frozen that she had concentrated in the little girl first, when Lexie went she offers her hand to Martha again, and this time she does shake her hand.

But at the same time says: "I can't lie to you, I'm not happy about this"

K: "I'm sorry Mrs. Rogers, I…"

R: "You don't have anything to be sorry about Kate, I was the one who asked you to marry me, and I have never been so happy in my entire life than this few weeks with you, so Mom I know this was sudden for you and I didn't tell you anything but that doesn't give you the right to take it on Kate, she is my wife, like it or not"

K: "Rick, please is O.K. I understand"

M: "Oh, my God, now I do, are you pregnant that's why you did this?"

K, R: "Pregnant?" then they look at each other and then to Martha "Noooo"

M: "if you are not, this have no sense"

K: "Maybe is better if you talk alone I'm going to be at our bedroom, Martha I know you don't believe it right know but I promise you, I'll make your son and Lexie happy, it was a pleasure to meet you"

When they are alone

M: "That's why you allow me to take the child with me for you to be able to get married without us, when you have never mention Kate before, and last I knew you were with Gina, what happened Rick? I deserve an explication"

R: "Gina and I broke up, and I met Kate, and she is gorgeous, and we didn't think much we just did it, we realized that we need each other so that's it"

M: "What? Are you telling me you didn't knew Kate before, you bring a stranger to your home to live with your daughter ¿are you out of your mind or what?"

R: "I didn't say that, but I'm an adult and I did think in my daughter and I know what is the best for her, besides as long as I remembered you had a lot of husbands and boyfriends and I met most of them, and you weren't that worried by then but now you want to pretend you care about my child more than I do? I'm not going to allow that, and if you want to be part of my life you must accept my wife.

Martha looks at him so furious and then she goes out of the loft.

Then Rick comes to the bedroom and sees Kate sitting in the bed and she really wants to cry, so he sits next to her and holds her hand

R: "everything is O.K, remember?"

K: "Rick your Mom is right I'm a stranger for you, you don't know me, you should think in your daughter first"

R: "Don't tell me that, I know this was crazy, but I know I did the right thing because it was with you, I didn't know you at the beginning but now I do"

K: "After a few weeks?"

R: "Yes, I do, and you know me too, and I know this could be absurd for others but it has sense to me, and I know you would never hurt my kid, and I told you she needs someone like you in her life"

K: "¿are you sure? And ¿what about your Mom?"

R: "She will get used to otherwise she won't be part of our lives for some time, just to give her time to understand that I'm an adult, I take my own decisions, right or wrong is my choice, not hers; she can't middle in that"

K: "I don't like to be the reason you take distance from her"

R: "You are not, we have a complicated relationship, truth is she was far from perfect, and I do love her and now I understand her, but she had a lot of boyfriends and husbands, I have never had a father figure to look up to, and I realized I was doing the same thing to Lexie, and I don't want to, this way the only female figure she will have will be you, and I know you are the best one for that"

K: "and what about Gina?"

R: "I told you we didn't broke up but we are not in good terms either, I wanted to end things with her but I don't want to hurt her more that I already did with the wedding and she wants to try, so as long nobody knows about it, we are good"

K: "O.K, then maybe you should go to cheek on Lexie, while I finish our meal"

When Rick comes to Lexie's bedroom

R: "What do you really think?"

L: "I don't know, it really was a surprise, I have never expected it"

R: "good or bad?"

L: "I'm not sure yet, I guess it depends"

R: "On if you get along with Kate or not"

L: "Yeah"

R: "So far what do you think of her"

L: "She is pretty, and she was nice to me, but I still mad at both for not to invite me to the wedding"

R: "I know, but I told you we didn't planned it, you are very little to understand some things, but Kate needs our help and we need her to, that have sense to you? ¿could you help her by been nice to her and make her feel welcome to our home?"

Lexie thinks about it for some minutes until she says "yes, I can do that daddy, besides I like the idea of not to see you with more women just her for the rest of your life, right?"

Rick opens his eyes and almost fells from the chair he is sitting at, he blushes and then he says "Of course, just her, at least until you grow up"

L: "Dad, that is not funny"

R: "Sorry, right, I promise you that I'm going to do my best to keep Kate at our lives, I can't predict the future but that is what I want, I want her to stay with us for a long time ¿O.K?"

L: "Let's go daddy, she is alone in the kitchen, ¿what is she going to think about us?"

And they go and help Kate to finish their meal and have dinner together, Lexie told them about her vacation with grandma and all they laugh a lot, then they watch a movie until Lexie falls sleep and Rick gets her to her room; that is the first night with the kid at home which means they should start to share their room and both know it.

K: "So, let's go to our room then"

R: "Yeah, don't worry she is sleep so I will sleep in the couch like we agreed to, we only will have to share the bathroom, and we will be neighbors at nights"

K: "O.K. neighbor, I mean, hus, I'm really tired so good night"

R: "Until tomorrow Kate"

They have a wonderful weekend together, and Monday Kate comes with them to take Lexie to school, then she goes to the precinct.

Then after 4 weeks of marriage is the first time that they have to meet with the IA who is a woman called Tania, she is very serious, almost never smiles and looks at them like she knew they are keeping a secret; both are very nervous, especially Kate who asked again if this was a good idea, and Castle had to convince her again that they were doing the right thing for their family, also told her his country still needed her to catch bad guys and she needed to close her Mom's case.

T: "O.K, then tell me ¿why did you get married?"

Both: "Because we are in love"

T: "So, you suddenly fall in love, out of nowhere?"

Both: "Yess"

R: "and wasn't that suddenly like you think Kate and I met like 6 months ago in a mutual friend's party and she stole my heart that day, we were friends for sometimes until we become a couple, and we would have waited more time but you guys threated me with take her away, and I can live without her so I asked to marry me and she said yes, and here we are"

T: "Maybe is better if you tell the story Mrs. Castle"

K: "Yeah, like Rick say we met in Montgomery's house some months ago, and we keep in touch since then and we fall in love with each other and I was ready to say good-bye but when he asked me to marry him, there was only one right answer so I say yes, and even if I must come back to my country, now I'm Rick's wife and I won't leave him or my step daughter"

T: "And how are you planning to do that?"

K: "I will take them with me, of course"

T: "Are you agree to that Mr. Castle"

R: "Of course, she is my wife and I will follow her until the end of the world as long we stay together everything else doesn't matter, we can find a new school for Lexie wherever we live, besides I love Australia and I have heard that there are really great schools"

T: "If that is the case why are you doing this?"

R: "Because if you allow us to stay here would be great too, that's your decision and we are going to respect it"

T: "There is a process where I'm going to see you often in a period of a few years, we are going to investigate further and we will see"

Kate and Rick are holding hands along the entire interview, then Rick kisses hers, and she smiles and looks to his eyes and they stare at each other with love eyes.

T: "mhhh. You don't need to do that, I will see if you deserve to stay here or not"

Both: "Do, what?"

T: "I have to be sure that you are not pretending, O.K. and if you are Mrs. Beckett will have to go to her country and I might could present charges again Mr. Castle so you won't be able to follow her soon, and the children, I could send her to child care if you don't have more family"

R: "That won't be necessary, we are a family, you can dig all you want we are not afraid because we will stay together, no matter what"

K: "Rick, honey don't get mad, she is just doing her job" and she touches his cheek and he breaths deep and smile at her.

T: "I'm in fact, I'm not here to be your friend or for you to like me, I'm here to know the truth"

K: "And we just told you the truth, we are in love, and happily married for the rest of our lives without matter what happen with this"

R: "Yes, believe it or not we are a family now and always will, we made a promise at the altar and we promised to our daughter too"

T: "So how the kid calls you, Kate?"

K: "She still calls me Kate, and I'm not pretend to take Meredith's place but I do love her like she was my own"

T: "¿How do you know that if you have never had kids?"

K: "I just do, because I feel it in my heart, that child is part of the love of my life so now she is a part of me too, and I'm sure when we have kids I will love all the same"

T: "So, are you already planning to have children?"

K: "Not yet, but when the right time comes we will"

R: "Yeah we have talked about it and both of us want to have more kids"

T: "so when this talked happened"

Both: "After we got engaged"

T: "So did you practiced your answers because I have never had a couple in this kind of sync?"

Both: "What, Noooo"

R: "We didn't, if we are in sync is because we are in love"

K: "Exactly, we don't have to practice anything"

T: "O.K. the next time I will see you will be a surprise so you won't have any time to do this, you can go now"

After the interview, they go to a restaurant to eat, Lexie is at Paige's and she is going to sleep there so they have time.

K: "I told you Rick, this was a bad idea"

R: "No, it wasn't, the IA is hard but we will be harder, I don't want to lose you Kate, not after this weeks with you, please don't give up on us"

K: "I won't, I want to be here for Lexie and you, it is the least I can do after what you did for me"

They are holding hands again and Rick Kisses Kate's cheek and she kisses his then their heads rest at each other's and they stay like this a few minutes until the waitress comes with their food; that was a hard and a sad day for them but they support each other and that somehow make things better for both.

To be continued…

bea0333b


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own the show or recognizable characters-

AN: This is Fiction, I would never do, encourage or support any kind of illegal behavior at any country, but this is just a fairytale where two people got married first and fall in love later but it is not real and never will be. Also seems that at real life she couldn't be a police officer but thank God this is just a story so in this world everything is possible.

The next day it is Friday and is a especial one because finally it is going to be the book party that night, today Rick will introduce Kate as his wife to the entire world, so not pressure for Kate at all, and she had hopes to have murder and not to be able to go to Rick's party but it was a slow day, she just had to do a lot of paperwork, nothing else, so when the time comes she is very nervous, she doesn't know what to wear but when she starts looking for something with Laine's help at the loft, Rick knocks to the bedroom door and Kate opens still in her towel, is the first time Rick has seen her like that so he can't do other but stares at her with love eyes and she stares back until Lanie asks him, "what is inside the box you are holding?"

R: "Oh, this is for my beautiful wife, of course"

K: "Rick you didn't have to bother, really, we have talked about this I don't want you to buy me anything is enough that you are letting me live here rent free..."

R: "Honey, I told you too you're my wife now and to people believe us you have to accept some things besides you haven't seen the little box yet, and today is my day so I don't accept a no for answer, O.K?"

K: "Fiiiine"

Then Rick gives her the box, the one with the dress, and goes. Kate opens it and sees the perfect dress he bought for her.

L: "wow, is perfect, and ¿he called you honey? ¿is there something I have to know?"

K: "What? No Lanie, we just use cute names all the time to get used to and that way is more normal and Lexie don't suspect us that much, is just, she is so smart than I could swear that kid could be a really good Detective someday; since the first day she asked us why we weren't holding hands if we were newlyweds"

L: "so, ¿what did you do?"

K: "we just did it, we held hands at dinner and we start pretending to be a couple all the time even when we are alone, we kind of behave like that, is a little easier, besides we're friends now"

L: "¿Friends with benefits?"

K: "What? No, Lanie we just have kissed twice, at our wedding and outside the precinct, the other kisses are just little ones and don't count at all, and before you say anything all them were just to pretend and didn't mean anything, and remember he is with Gina, so what if you help me to be ready instead of distract me"

L: "Fine, but both of you can keep telling that to yourselves until you believe it, or are you going to tell me that both should be actors because both do a really good job without even trying, the way you look at each other, Kate is like a in love couple and doesn't matter what you say you won't change my mind"

L: "You can believe in fairytales if you want, I don't so a little help here please"

So Lanie helps Kate with the dress and to do her hair, then she goes and leaves the couple alone, so Rick says "Wow, you look beautiful detective"

K: "¿Now are you calling me Detective? thanks hus"

R: "Yeah, right I blame you for that you play tricks to my mind, you look gorgeous Kate as you always do"

K: "So if I look the same every day I could just change to my normal clothes"

R: "Noo, you always look gorgeous but today you're stunning but there is just one thing is missing"

K: "¿what is it?"

R: "O.K. I'll show you but you have to remember you promised me to accept it"

So, Kate crosses her arms and says "¿Why I feel like I'm going to regret this?"

R: "No, you won't" and he gives her the little box with a diamond necklace and earrings there"

K: "I can't Rick, this is too much" I can wear them today but I'll give them back that's my condition

R: "Fine, whatever you want, so ¿can I?

K: "Sure"

And Rick helps her with the necklace. And then

R: "oh, you should know that there is a third little box"

K: "Castle"

R: "That's why I didn't mention it before"

At the book party:

Rick arrives with a beautiful woman at his arm, all press is astonished when they see the diamond necklace and earrings that made game with one of the two rings at her finger, so one of the reports yells "Oh, my God, are those an engagement ring and a wedding band? Oh, my God Richard Castle is so married, how could we miss this?"

Reporter: "please tell me everything about this, Rick, ¿what are you waiting for to introduce us your new wife?"

R: "This is Detective Kate Beckett, my gorgeous wife"

K: "Is a pleasure to meet you"

Reporter: "So, are you really married? ¿when even this happened? You were the ruggedly handsome playboy already divorced that used to seem nobody was enough for you, ¿what happened?"

R: "I met Kate, and I fall in love for very first time in my life"

Reporter: "What, ¿you really think we're are going to believe that? we know a little bit about your love life, last gossip was that you could have something with your editor Gina, so tell us all"

R: "Actually that was never truth, you can ask Gina if you don't believe me, she'll confirm it and I did have some girlfriends but is past, and I don't want to talk about my divorce again, truth is I have never feel like this before, be with Kate is like have magic in my life every day, I met her some months ago in a party and now I'm happily married and this time I hope is forever"

Reporter: "wow, what you did to him Kate? Tell us your secret" and Kate blushes

K: "oh, there is no secret, it is mutual, we fall for each other without planning it, and we're a family now and we want to spend the rest of our lives together"

Reporter: "Sorry if have to ask but a lot of people is going to think you are doing this for another reason, are you?"

K: "what? No, I love Rick more than my own life, I know what some people may think but the truth is he is my life, I don't want his money or anything else, just him and our family, that's what matters to me"

Reporter: "Wow, both of you look so in love, Congratulations to both"

K, R "Thank you"

Reporter: "Now tell me everything about the wedding"

K: "It was at the Hamptons a month ago, we stayed there for our honeymoon too"

Reporter: "Why you didn't travel?"

R: "because Kate is Detective so she has a very tight schedule but as soon she has vacation we're planning a second honeymoon around the world"

K: "Yeah"

And Rick kisses her cheek, and she kisses his, and bravely look at each other like they usually do like a real couple, one that is very in love and are able to die for each other"

At the party Rick introduces Kate to Paula

Paula "nice to meet you honey, you did an amazing job, thanks for accept to help us"

K: "Nice to meet you too, is the least I can do so don't thank me, really"

P: "Are you kidding, we are going to be at first page the whole month, I already arranged some magazines, newspapers, and TV. too, you have to go at least at one of the interviews"

R: "Paula is..."

K: "Is O.K. Rick I'll go"

P: "Perfect, this is going to be so great, I have to make more calls, so I guess Rick we won't do that trip I had invited you, remember?"

R: "Of course not"

P: "I was kidding I don't want you anymore, a married man loses his sex appeal to me" and she closes and eye to Rick and goes.

When they are alone in the party:

K: "So, you like her, you didn't mention anything Rick"

R: "Yeah, I used to, but we never did anything, I started dating you know who and when she found out we had problems she says something about a consolation trip we could do but then I met you so no, nothing will ever happen and I think is better this way"

K: "it is, is never good to mix pleasure with work, you should now that Rick"

R: "I do, and seems like you're jealous Kate"

K: "What? No, I just was being a good friend by giving you an advice, that's all"

R: "Fine, but seems like here comes the one who you should be jealous at"

Kate rolls her eyes at Rick and then she sees Gina getting closer.

Gina: "So you are the new wife, eh?"

K: "Nice to meet you"

G: "I would say the same but you kind of stole my boyfriend and my day, today we were going to public, but not now"

K: "I'm so sorry, I didn't know anything about you"

G: "Clearly, I didn't know anything about you either"

R: "Gina, please I explained you everything"

G: "I know. You like to play to be prince charming and save damsels in distress"

R: "Gina, you're my editor please behave; people are watching us"

G: "yeah, and I'm your girlfriend too, and luckily for her they can't hear us, so Kate don't ever think that your fake marriage is going to be real, Rick is mine and he always be, and if you ever sleep with him I'll notice it and I'll send you back to your country, right away, understand?"

K: "I do, but you don't have to worried about that. We're just friends nothing else, and I really sorry about all the trouble I caused you, but you don't need to threaten me, and I know you're his girlfriend but if you ever do something that could hurt him or Lexie you'll meet the detective inside of me, understand?"

G: "wow, seems like you really care about them, but I won't buy it so good-bye Mrs. Castle"

K: "Good-bye"

R: "wow, I wanted to defend you but seems like you don't need any help, right?"

K: "Of course not, I'm a detective"

R: "So everyone is looking at us, what you say honey ¿would you dance with me"

K: "Of course, hus"

And they go to the floor and dance for a while, they are just lost in each other the whole night, so is not hard for everyone to believe their story.

It has passed by several months after that day, they managed to stay afloat, Rick hasn't seen Gina because he was afraid that IA could find out, Gina is mad at him, but still doesn't want to break with him for that, she wants to break with him in her terms, when she says so, when she wants to, not before; Rick adores Kate, but he knows he had ruined every relation he had have, so he doesn't want to risk this thing because he has a happy child at his home; Lexie and Kate get along so well, Kate reads to Lexie every time she can and tells stories for her before sleep, also she is training her how to cook and a little bit of personal defense, they talk a lot when Kate comes to the loft early, also they play together and Kate helps her with her homework too, and does her hair sometimes, Kate is doing all the things a Mom does, so Lexie adores her.

Kate is very grateful because now she has something along time ago she had lost a lot time ago, a real family, one that cares about her, and need her as much as she needs them, but she knows Rick is not hers and never will be, but she settles with be part of his family and see her step daughter grow up.

So that night there is a storm and Lexie is so scared so she goes to Caskett's room for comfort

L: "Kate, Kate"

K: "What is it sweetie? Are you scared?"

L: "Yeah"

K: "Come over here"

L: "¿Why Daddy is not here?"

K: "oh, he must fall sleep in his office, he stayed working late, but if you want I wake him up so he can join us"

L: "No, it's O.K, but you didn't fight, right?"

K: "Of course not sweetie"

L: "I don't want you to fight with daddy and go like my Mommy did"

K: "I won't I promise, I won't leave you sweetie, I'll do my best to stay here with you"

L: "O.K"

And she stays to sleep with Kate.

A few days after

When the child is sleeping Rick and Kate sometimes watch movies, other times they drink and dance in the living room like tonight they are dancing slowly to the sound of the music, Rick feels intoxicated with the smell of Kate's hair and Kate feels she is in the arms of the man she always dreamed with, both of them want this and both know it so Rick kisses Kate in the mouth, is their third kiss but is like it is the first one, because this time they are not pretending, no one is looking at them, is not to make anybody else to believe it, is because both want to, is a long deep Kiss, he holds her waist and she holds his neck and plays with his hair, they kiss each other more than once for several minutes and then a tear comes out of Kate's eye so Rick says: "I'm so sorry Kate, I should never do this"

K: "It wasn't your fault Rick but you do have a girlfriend and I'm not going to be the other one"

R: "I know, I would never ask you to, I'm sorry Kate"

K: "Maybe I should go"

R: "No, please don't go, can we keep dancing for a while like this hasn't happened?"

K: "I'm not sure if is a good idea, maybe…"

R: "Please Kate"

K: "O.K."

R: "But it was your fault you know, you do have irresistible lips"

K: "Castle"

R: "I know, I know"

And they keep dancing in the living room, they love each other and at the same time both think is not the right thing to do for the child, neither of them want that Lexie gets hurt in the process, that kid who is watching them right know without they even have noticed.

Next day at the morgue:

L: "What happened girl? Tell me why that long face"

K: "We kissed Lanie"

L: "I know, you told me, oohh, again?"

K: "Yeah, yesterday. More than once, we almost… you know"

L: "but you didn't"

K: "No, but it was worse, we danced holding each other for like an hour or two, I lost track of the time, this is bad Lanie, I need to put some distance between us, he has a girlfriend but he wants to sleep with me, sex could ruin our friendship we won't be able to live in the same house as we supposed to, help me Lanie, please I need a boyfriend too"

L: "Are you sure? It could be dangerous you know because the IA"

K: "I know, I'll be careful, but I need to meet a fantastic guy who make forget Rick, please?"

L: "Fine, but don't say later I didn't tell you this is not a good idea"

K: "I won't, I promise"

L: "then could you, Kendra and Karspowsky join me this Friday with my friends, I'm going to introduce you all some hot material, also your ex-hus to be, he will be there too"

K: "oh, the guy you had for me, why I didn't choose him instead, I wouldn't be in this mess"

L: "I know, but in your defense any girl would say no to RC, he's so hot"

K: "and that's the problem, he's too hot, too charming, so nice and if I don't date a hot guy I'm going to fall in love with him and I don't want to"

L: "mhh, are you sure is not already too late for that?"

K: "Lanieee"

Friday night at a Bar:

Karpowsky: "Lanie and her friends haven't come yet, maybe we're too early friends"

Kendra: "No, we're in time, they are going to be late, how rude"

Kate: "Girls, they are doctors, remember, they should have a patient or something"

Kendra: "At least Kate and I are married we don't have to worry about the hot doctors, just you Karpowsky, you are the only single one"

Karpowsky: "I know, lucky me, if you were single I wouldn't have a chance, both of you are so beautiful"

Kate: "You are beautiful too and you are super nice, that is more important"

Kendra: "Yeah, Kate is right"

Karpowsky: "There they are coming, act normal girls"

Kate: "we're, you need to relax"

L: "Girls I want you to meet my friends Sean, Charles and Josh.

To be continued….

bea0333b


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own the show or recognizable characters-

AN: This is Fiction, I would never do, encourage or support any kind of illegal behavior at any country, but this is just a fairytale where two people got married first and fall in love later but is not real and never will be.

At the Bar:

Sean: "so you're Kate, is really nice to meet you, so you're married, right?"

Kate "Yeah, I'm, nice to meet you Sean"

Sean "I wanted to meet you, I have heard a lot about you and my boyfriend is out of town so Lanie convinced me"

L: "You need to come out more, so does my friends Kate, Kendra and Karpowsky"

Kendra: "I'm married too so I'm out of the game too, I have a little boy, but my husband says I need to socialize more with my partners out of the office, he's with our baby, I wanted to bring him but the nanny cancelled on us and he forced me to come"

Charles: "too bad, so Laine ¿you introduce us your hot married friends just to torture us?"

Karpowsky: "Actually I'm single"

Charles: "Great, then why don't you let me invite you a drink"

Karpowsky: "Sure, so tell me…."

Josh has just stared at Kate since they arrived to the placed until he finally talks to her

J: "If you weren't married this will be the best night of my life"

K: "You tell that to everyone, don't you?"

J: "No, I'm not really into married girls but for you I could make an exception"

K: "Maybe, we could just be friends, nothing else, what you think about it?"

J: "Oh, O.K. I can wait for you"

Kendra and Sean talk about her marriage and his boyfriend, karpowsky and Charles start something that day, Laine talks to some hot guy at the Bar. Kate and Josh really get along, especially when they find out both love motorcycles.

So next time Kendra takes her husband, Karpowsky and Charles are still together, Laine invites Espo instead of flirt with strangers, and Kate keeps making excuses to not bring Rick, she really needed someone else to think about, and Josh is sweet and makes her laugh a lot, is not the same as with Rick, never will be, but she needs something, whatever this could be, she thinks is a good idea, but not yet, until she will be able to trust Josh to tell him the truth, she doesn't want him to think she would cheat her husband, she will never do something like that but this is not a real marriage, they are not together, he has a girlfriend, why she can't have a boyfriend too, right? She is not sure at all, so she keeps Josh like a friend for now.

At the precinct, they have a case they must share with another precinct and with the FBI, is a jurisdiction thing, almost never happens but the robbery was at 45th jurisdiction and the murder is at 12th jurisdiction, so just for this one they make an exception. Is a hard one, but Detective Deming is so good at his Job, Kate feels attracted to him almost immediately, and he does too, and he knows about the fake marriage because he immediately learns to read Kate, and when he heard about the green card he connects the dots, and Kate confirms everything, but he promises to keep her secret, he doesn't mind if he has to go to live to another country as long if it is with Kate, so he starts charming her, and she likes to flirt with him, but keeps it innocent deep down she doesn't want to do anything because she is married and is not just in the papers, seems like even when she has two gorgeous options her heart is already given to Rick.

At the loft:

R: "Are you avoiding me, Kate"

K: "What? No, why you say that?

R: "You are always here for Lexie, but when she is sleep you don't want to hang up with me anymore, you work, and you bring paperwork to home to not talk to me, and lately you're going out more often, do you have a boyfriend Kate?"

K: "What? No, I'm not I just have some friends; besides I don't owe you any explanation"

R: "I know, but you can tell me the truth Kate, we're friends and I care about you, and with the process is best if we know this things about each other, and we did make a promise"

K, R: "To be partners and friends- Always"

K: "I know, O.K. fine I like two guys, but haven't happened anything with any of them, josh thinks I'm married for real but he just wants sex, and Deming, he's my friend, he knows the truth about us, but he won't say anything he promised me"

R: "So, what do you want Kate ¿Just sex or something real?"

K: "I don't know maybe is better if we stay like friends you know sex can complicate things and we can't risk it"

R: "I know we have so much at risk, maybe is not a good idea even when it feels like it"

K: "yeah, I'm talking about Deming, you know, right?"

R: "I know, but please Kate I need you in my life, I don't want us to become strangers at the same home"

K: "Me neither, I need you Rick, so much, I'm so grateful after all you have done for me"

R: "And I'm grateful too, you have change our lives, you should know that"

K: "I think what we need is a glass of wine…"

So that weekend they plan spend it like a family with Lexie, Saturday morning they went to the Zoo and at afternoon Lexie is so tired so she goes upstairs to take a nap, Rick goes to his office to write a little and Kate is cleaning the Kitchen when the bell sounds, so Kate opens the door and there is a red head, young and beautiful.

K: "¿Can I help you?"

M: "¿what? Don't tell me you don't know who I'm, you are living in my home with my family after all"

K: "Oh, so you're Meredith, right I did see your picture once, I should have remembered you, I didn't know you were coming, Rick didn't tell me"

M: "Because he doesn't know, he got married and never told me anything, why should I? But I still Lexie's mother so I came to see her, speaking of, where is she?" And she invites herself to come into the loft.

K: "She's upstairs sleeping, you can't wake her up, she's very tired we went to the zoo"

M: "So, you're the new wife?"

K: "I'm, Kate Beckett, nice to meet you"

M: "Nice to meet you, but you should invite me to the wedding, I'm family, why didn't you?"

K: "Oh, ¿why does everyone ask the same? We didn't plan it but I thought you were busy that week, didn't you?"

M: "So, Rick told you"

K: "what? That you have planned mother and daughter trip and you cancelled at last time so Martha went instead of you so Lexie didn't get so sad? Of course, I'm his wife and his best friend too"

M: "oh, darling you're not impressing anyone, I'm already was his wife, the first one"

K: "Yeah, but I'm the last one he is going to have, so I don't care about his past"

M: "So, where is Rick?"

R: "I'm here, and you weren't invited, Lexie was so sad last time you cancelled, Kate was the one who help me to make her happy again and now you want to ruin all our work?"

M: "Please, I had work, she got it over, and I have right to see my child, so this is not a question I'm not asking for your permit I gave you full custody under the condition I can see her whenever I want and I want to see her now"

L: "Mom, is that you, I thought I was dreaming" and she runs to hug Meredith

M: "My baby, I love you so much. I was telling that to your Dad, maybe you should come to live with me to L.A."

L: "what? No mommy, Kate and Dad need me here, right?"

K: "of course sweetie, we need you so much, we can't live without you so don't ever think otherwise, I won't let anyone to get you away from us not even your Mom"

R: "Me neither"

M: "Please, I was just kidding kitten, let's plan the rest of the weekend we're going to have so much fun"

L: "Are you staying here, right"

M: "Of course, but just this time"

So, Meredith stays and the rest of the day she watches movies with them, at night Lexie falls sleep and Rick takes her to her bedroom, Kate goes with them and kiss the child's cheek like she does every night and morning even if she is home too late and the kid sleeps or if she has to go very early; So, when they come back to the living room Meredith is there, I hope you don't mind I changed the movie, we can watch something more fun now"

K: "Actually I'm really tired so I just going to sleep too, GN Meredith, See you in our bedroom hus"

And Rick pulls her into him, holds her waist and says "Hey, you're not going anywhere without me honey"

Kate smiles hugs him and then they hold hands and go to their bedroom and just say at the same time good night to Meredith but neither of the two bothers in look at her.

Then Meredith is so mad and tries to listen behind the door, but she can't hear anything but the water of the shower and some laughs "ewww, so disgusting, they should know they have visits, and not any visit, it's me I'm the ex-wife I deserve more respect" tells herself so she turns off the T.V. and goes to her bedroom instead.

At the room:

R: "She must be listening, what do we do?"

K: "I know, wait", and she turns on the shower, and both started to laugh without planning it, they can't stop.

When they are sure Meredith is gone

R: "Should I sleep in the couch tonight"

K: "No, is better no take risks, you're staying here, we're adults we can share the same bed as long you know we're not doing anything"

R: "Yeah, I can do that"

And Rick keeps smiling so Kate hits him with the pillow

R: "Ouchhhh"

K: "You're thinking so loud, please stop"

R: "Fine, you're running it anyway"

K: "GN Castle"

R: "Until tomorrow Beckett"

Next morning, they smell coffee and they wake up at the same time and they realize two things: one- they are hugging each other two- Meredith is in their room looking at them

They say hi to each other at the same time and they join their noses and pretend they haven't seen her so she says:

M: "Hey, you have an audience, so please don't"

Both: "Meredith, what are you doing here?"

M: "Oh, I made coffee, you don't want it to cool, right? Come to join me to the living room"

At living room:

R: "you know is Sunday, right?"

M: "Yeah, and Lexie is sleep and I didn't want to wake her up"

R: "but you didn't mind with us"

M: "Please, you are grownups, so I heard you, seems like you had some fun last night"

K: "Meredith, we're married, please can we change of subject"

R: "Yes, please"

M: "Fine, keep it to yourselves, but you should know I pay attention to details I could be detective too, so Kate tell me about…"

They have to talk to her for a couple hours before Lexie wakes up and when she finally does they feel like they were interviewed by someone worse than Tania, and neither of them thought it could be possible, so they are very very happy to see the child.

Sunday at morning they all go together to the museum, then she and Lexie go alone to the cinema, and at night Rick and Kate join them to have dinner at Lexie's favorite restaurant.

When Lexie is finally sleep Kate is cleaning the loft a little bit, Rick tries to finish a chapter and Meredith is just watching Kate

M: "You really seem comfortable at the loft"

K: "Of course, is my home now, I have lived here for six months and you never came before, and you almost never call either"

M: "You start to sound like Rick, that's so boring but if you have to know you should know I do love my child, she is my daughter, but sometimes I'm really busy, Rick can't understand that, but maybe you could"

K: "I'm busy too but I try to make space for Lexie, she is a little child and she needs a safe home"

M: "Seems to me that she already has one, I'm not going to take her away, I just wanted to be sure that you treat her properly and I talked to her, she only says good thing about you, I should have come sooner but I was doing a movie so I wasn't able to"

K: "You don't have to explain anything to me or even Rick but you have to explain Lexie, she thinks you don't really care about her and she needs to know that is not truth"

M: "I will talk to her tomorrow"

Then Rick comes out of the loft and Meredith says good-bye and goes upstairs but she hides and stays there to spy them, then:

R: "Ready? Honey, there is something I want to do again tonight"

K: "Again? Are you never satisfied hus?"

R: "Never, ever" and he holds her between his arms and takes her to their bedroom.

At their room:

R: "You think she bought it?"

K: "Hope so, hus, you can put me down now"

R: "but I don't want to, I like to stay like this"

K: "really? We can't Castle, and you know it"

R: "Fine, oh I like the way you say my last name"

K: "Castle it is then"

R: "Maybe you can use both Beckett"

K: "And you can too, so GN Rick"

R: "Until tomorrow Kate"

And they sleep in the same bed for second time

Monday morning at their bedroom:

They wake up again at each other arms, this time Kate wakes up first, he is having a dream and he's saying her name so she is caressing his face when Meredith comes into the bedroom again:

And this time she sees how Kate was touching his face while he is dreaming with Kate:

M: "so I came in a bad time?"

K: "Kind of, Baby wake up, we have an audience again, Baby"

R: "Kate, honey I was having the best dream ever"

K: "I know, I heard"

M: "so did I, part of it, I don't want to hear more, I see you both at the kitchen this time. I just wanted to wake you up, of course we don't want Lexie gets late to school"

R: "Morning honey"

K: "Morning hus"

And they stare at each other again and Rick kisses her palm so

M: "eww, get a room please"

R: "we are in our room, remember?"

M: "Fine now I'll wait for both at the kitchen"

At the Kitchen:

M: you don't work today Kate?"

K: "No, I have some days off"

M: "Great, then you can join me to the Spa, is going to be very fun, you'll see"

It was kind of fun but Kate feels jealous of Meredith because she was Rick's wife for real, and Meredith is jealous of Kate too, Rick is worried that Meredith tells Kate something that could take her away from him even when he doesn't really have her.

Meredith and Lexie spend the afternoon shopping, which is Meredith's favorite thing in the world. And at night this time when Lexie is sleeping Rick and Kate are sitting in the same couch reading at the living room and holding hands, Meredith Keeps spying them but nothing, they really look in love, not matter what she tries to do to make them fight or to find something weird, she even comes downstairs in her underwear but Rick doesn't even try to look at her, and Kate comes closer to him and kisses him at the cheek and says something to his ear and he laughs and says, "I adore you Kate"

K: "Great because you're mine now"

R: "Always"

K: "Always"

They don't even realize when Meredith goes with nauseas, she really wants to throw up, she never saw Rick ignoring her before, ever, this was the first time, "so he must really be in love with his wife then" she tells herself again

L: "Mom, come to sleep to my bedroom today, please?"

M: "Of course, let's go"

So Rick and Kate shared a bed for third time, this time they hug each other when they are still awake, both notice it but both pretend they don't just to stay like that the whole night; at each other arms even when they can't do anything, they shouldn't, so they don't, tonight, but both dream with each other and both realizes of the dreams of the other; Rick is happy because is not just him, Kate feels the same but he has a girlfriend, kind of, because he hadn't sleep with her since he got married, they have barely see each other, but Gina is so stubborn and she keeps making him to feel bad about what he did and he doesn't want to take the risk of make her angrier and could accuse them that would be really bad for his family, so he is not going to take any risk. And Kate doesn't want to be his lover, she wants to be his wife for real, the whole package, but not if Gina is in the picture, she could start something secret with Josh or Deming, which one would be the best to take Rick out of her mind? Josh? The hot Doctor? Deming? The hottest detective in the city? Which one? Or none? Maybe there is no point in deny it anymore, she just wants Rick, and she is at his arms right now, something very innocent but she can dream, right?

Tuesday Morning the wake up again at each other's arms but this time is the first time Meredith is not there so:

R: "Hey Beautiful"

K: "Hey handsome"

R: "you were dreaming last night, I like what I heard"

K: "Oh, I don't remember it, but you we're dreaming again, and you said my name again, ¿do you want to talk about it hus?"

R: "No, I don't remember it either, I have to take a shower right now, a very cold one" and he goes and Kate just smiles thinking in him.

At the loft kitchen:

M: "Sorry I was rude at you at the beginning Kate, you are really nice to my daughter, but I don't like to be replaced"

K: "Don't worry, and nobody can replace you, you're her mom and always will be, but Lexie needs me too and I'm not going to leave her, ever, I promised her and I keep my promises. Always"

M: "You're the new wife after all, for now"

K: "I told you Meredith I'm not going anywhere"

M: "Fine, and by the way I did talked to her, yesterday, we cried together, she understands more now but you're right she is kid I promised to call her more often at least once a week"

K: "That's great, she needs you too Meredith"

M: "Of course she does I'm her Mom, I'm glad I came after all"

K: "I'm glad too, to be honest I thought you had a secret agenda"

K: "Oh, I did darling" then Rick comes out of the room, Lexie comes to have breakfast and Meredith says good-bye to all and goes.

R: "Sorry she came in your days off honey"

K: "Don't worry about it, besides we have some fun, and Lexie too, right sweetie?"

L: "Right, but I do want more days to spend with you Kate"

K: "And we will, soon but I have to come back to work today, sorry sweetie"

L: "it is not fair"

K: "I know but we have all the time, your Mom is very busy"

L: "I know she told me something, but ¿why she can't be like you Kate, you're not my Mom but you take care of me, more than her"

K: "Because we're different but she always will be your mom and she loves you so much, and I love you too sweetie"

L: "I love you Kate, Dad you love Kate too, right?"

R: "Of course she is my wife" and they give each other a little kiss in the mouth just to be sure the kid is not going to ask more questions.

To be continued…

Thanks to all =)

T: bea0333b


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own the show or recognizable characters-

AN: This is Fiction, I would never do, encourage or support any kind of illegal behavior at any country, but this is just a fairytale where two people got married first and fall in love later but is not real and never will be.

A couple weeks after Meredith is gone Lexie looks sad

K: "What is it sweetie?"

L: "Nothing"

K: "I know nothing, this is not nothing, you know you can trust me, right?"

L: "Yeah, I don't want you to get mad at me Kate"

K: "Why should I? I won't, I promise"

L: "I miss her"

K: "Your Mom? That's O.K. honey, we can call her right now"

L: "No, not her, my grandma"

K: "And why you think I would get mad for that, she is your Grandma after all"

L: "Because she doesn't love you"

K: "But she loves you, I have an idea lets 'go"

L: "where?"

And Kate takes Lexie to the place she knows Martha is essaying for a new play, so Lexie and Martha talk for at least an hour, then:

M: "Thanks for this Kate, my son could get mad at you for bring her to see me"

K: "Don't worry, he won't"

L: "Dad is in love with Kate Gram and she love us too, we're a family now but we miss you"

K: "Maybe you should come to dinner soon"

M: "Someday I will, but not yet, but I did watch the TV show where you came out, it was good"

Kate remembers it:

They were at the studios and she was beyond nervous and Castle was at his element:

They talked about details of their wedding, about how they fall for each other, they showed some pictures of their wedding, they held hands most part of the show, they made some jokes and everything was O.K. until reporter asked about her immigration status, both felt like she threw a bucket of ice water to their faces, but both could use their poker faces.

K: "Actually we're in a process right now, we don't know yet if we can stay here or not but we do now whatever happens we are going to face it together like the family we're"

R: "Yeah, and if Kate is not allowed to stay here we're going to go with her wherever she goes"

Reporter: "Sound like love to me, what you think guys"

Audience: "yeeeeessss"

Martha: "you may be fooled the audience, but it has sense to me now"

K: "We…"

L: "What are you talking about?"

M: "Nothing sweetie, I have to go back to my essay now, see you both later"

L, K: "Good-bye"

At the loft that night Kate and Rick talk about it, Kate tells him she took Lexie to see her Grandma, and instead of getting mad or anything he thanks Kate for being so nice to her child, and to her Mom even when she doesn't deserve it, Kate tries to convince to talk to her but he doesn't want to either, especially no after what Martha says about them, that she suspects them; it is not a good idea to bring someone into their lives, not who they can't trust yet.

A week after Kate was invited by Josh to give a ride in their motorcycles with a group of his friends so she is ready to go, she is wearing a black letter jacket, purple blouse with V-neck and gray tight jeans with long black boots, and loose straight hair; she looks great and she is ready to leave, Castle is at the living room reading when Kate comes out of her room so when Rick sees her

R: "Wow, Kate, woooow, you are stunning, gorgeous, wow"

K: "Thanks Castle"

R: "Are you going to use your motorcycle, right?"

K: "Yeah, that's what I brought it last week"

R: "I used to have one too, few years ago but I sold it, it was when I haven't published any book yet and I have never had the time for that anymore"

K: "oh, you never told me that, I love motorcycles, I always have and always will"

R: "I'm just sorry you dress like that for him"

K: "What? No, I didn't, is just a ride with more people, in our motorcycles, nothing else"

R: "Beckett, don't tell me you dress like that for Esposito, this means you chose him"

K: "Castle, No, don't say that"

R: "Maybe you should go before is too late but be discrete, you know why"

K: "Castle"

R: "I wish you were just for me, I don't want to share you with anybody else and if that makes me pity, so be it, I'm kiltie of charges"

K: "Actually I think you're sweet, so I have an idea, come with me"

R: "What? You want to take your husband to your first date with your new boyfriend?"

K: "Don't be silly Rick, change of plans"

R: "I have plans too, you know?"

K: "Not anymore, come on"

R: "O.K. give me five minutes"

Fifteen minutes later:

Kate lets Rick to get a ride with her in her motorcycle, she drives, and he holds her waist and if they weren't using their helmets Rick would be kissing her hair right now, they go around the city for a couple hours, Kate is able to feel Castle's heart in her back and she adores it, she loves his heart and she wants to be hers, both enjoy the ride until they stop at a park, and there are some swings and they sit there.

R: "Kate since the day I first saw you, and after all the time I have spent with you, I still amaze by your heart, your strength and your hotness, you amaze me every day and I just want us, Beckett I…"

K: "Castle, please not, don't say it, we have Lexie and we can't ruin this, we can't, besides after my, after she was murder I changed, everything changed, I built this wall inside of me and I can't have the relationship I want Castle, and you still have Gina"

R: "I'll break with her, the only reason I waited this long, it was because I was afraid she could betray us, but I think she won't that would be bad for the business and money is her real love"

K: "She won't she does know I have a gun and I always will protect both of you no matter what"

R: "See, we don't have any reason to keep waiting"

K: "Castle I just…"

R: "I know, you told me, you have a wall, we can wait if you want but there will be never a perfect time, I'll help you to solve her case, I promise"

K: "¿and how are you going to do that? You don't even work there?"

R: "I have a few ideas, I'll surprise you"

And they are about to kiss each other, a kiss that could be the beginning of a real relationship between them, when they are very close to each other's lips when both can feel the other's breath, then a voice says "Kate" and they are unable to kiss.

J: "Kate"

K: "Josh, what are you doing here?"

J: "I waited for you but you never showed, I even called you a few times but you didn't answer, and here you are, I guess I was meant to see you today after all"

K: "I decided to get a ride with my husband instead and I forgot my cell"

J: "Oh, I didn't know who he was"

They stand up and Castle holds Kate by her waist and they hold hands at the same time

R: "So you are motorcycle boy?"

J: "What? I'm a Doctor"

K: "Josh is Lane's friend honey"

J: "I thought we were friends too Kate"

R: "I know my wife's friends"

K: "You do baby"

J: "Maybe I should go, sorry I should never have interrupted you, see you later Kate"

K: "Do you mind if we don't? Is better for all"

J: "Sure, so it was a pleasure to meet you Kate even when it was for a short time, and you too Castle"

R: "I would say the same but both of us know is not truth you were trying to sleep with my wife"

K: "what? No, baby you know I would never cheat at you, ever"

R: "I know, but he didn't know it, at least he knows now"

J: "I have to go, you're lucky to have her Castle, she is really something, take care of her, Good-Bye"

K, R: "Bye"

Then Kate hits Rick in his shoulder

K: "you we're too hard on him"

R: "Ouuuchh, no I wasn't, I should beat him"

K: "Castle, please, let's go, we have to come back home"

R: "Fine"

And they don't mention anything about that night again and just do their normal routines.

Couple months later At the precinct they have a new case of a serial murder, the have had chasing him for months but they are finally close to catch him, but also have been hard because Rick and Lexie haven't seen Kate at all in two weeks and they saw her very little the first two weeks of the month, so is a whole month with no Kate for them, Lexie is so sad, and Rick misses her too, they usually talk by phone at least once a day when she is at work, but last weeks have been really short calls, so they have a new clue, but Kate has like 30 minutes after confirm anything, so she decides to go to Lexie's school; she asks her teacher and the principal to allow the kid to go out of the classroom for 15 minutes, she explains them she have been very busy and things are not going to change soon, so she only have this time to see the child, both agree to because they see how concern Kate is, and the teacher had noticed the child is sad, so she tells the principal it may be a good idea because the kids are only watching a movie about wild life, and Lexie can watch the Vid at home that day, so the teacher calls Lexie and tell her, "You have to go to the principal's office, now"

L: "Why? I didn't do anything"

Teacher: "I know Lexie, just go, please"

She does and when she sees Kate her face lights up and she hurries to hug Kate, Kate holds her and kisses her a lot in her cheeks

K: "My little girl, I have missed you a lot"

L: "I have missed you too Kate, I lost a tooth and you weren't there, just my daddy, but he can't make my chocolate like you do, and is not the same without you"

K: "I know, I'm sorry sweetie, I have had a lot of work, but I promise as soon as I catch this bad guy I will ask for a full week just to be with you"

L: "You promise?"

K: "I do, and now tell me more about your tooth"

L: "Well…"

And they keep talking for at least 20 minutes and then Kate walks Lexie to her classroom and she is just in time to watch the end of the movie, but the difference is that now she can't stop smiling, and tells all her friends that Kate is her Mom, the only one who knows that is her step mom is Paige but she doesn't say anything because she knows Kate is Lexie's real mom like they like to call her since some time ago, of course Kate still doesn't know it.

After the school Kate calls Rick

R: "Hey"

K: "Hey, how are you doing hus?"

R: "now everything is perfect Kate, I'm so glad to hear your voice"

K: "I'm glad too, I came to the school to see Lexie, hope you don't mind"

R: "I know, the principal asked me, and I'm so grateful with you for that, our child has missed you like crazy, I think she doesn't think I'm so funny anymore, ha ha ha"

K: "Thanks to you hus, and I'm sure she does but she just need a female friend like me"

R: "You are more than a friend Kate, you know that"

K: "I know, I love bo… I mean I love her too"

R: "and we do, I mean she does"

And they keep talking at least for ten more minutes until

R: "how is the case, any clues by now?"

K: "Yes, actually we do have something, and we are going to catch him soon, we just need confirmation from Laine and we can go, oh honey actually I have to go now, see you in the night"

R: "Until night Kate, be careful, remember your family is waiting for you"

Then she must go to make an arrest and she goes inside of a dark winery with her partners Espo, Karpowsky and Kendra, Ryan stays outside of the place this time.

Castle feels something weird when he stops talking with Kate so he goes to his car to listen the police radio he has, just to be sure everything is O.K with his wife

At the arrest Kate, Espo and Karpowsky are aiming to the man, who is very tall and strong so he ignores them and tries to run, Kate closes his path and aims him with her gun, the man fights her and then is a fire gun, a lot of shoots.

Castle hears the shoots and the screaming, he is sure he just listened Kate Screaming "nooo" and then a lot of noise and then he hears a man saying, "we have an official down an another is hurt" then Castle loses the signal and he can't hear anything else.

His eyes are crying and he hasn't even noticed, he knows that Kate is either death or hurt, he rather hurt, but if he could he just would take her out of the danger, out of everything, he tries to drive to the scene, but he can't even see, he feels so dizzy and his sight is blown, so he gets out of his car, and look up for a taxi, is Manhattan in a busy day, so takes him more than 15 minutes to catch one.

When he finally does is raining so the traffic is a chaos today, when he finally gets to the scene, he tries to get close to see if it is Kate's body lying there but cops don't allow him

To be continued….

Thanks to everyone =)

T: bea0333b


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own the show or recognizable characters-

AN: This is Fiction, I would never do, encourage or support any kind of illegal behavior at any country, but this is just a fairytale where two people got married first and fall in love later but it is not real and never will be.

At the scene:

R: "Please, she is my wife, she is my life, is everything I have, she can't be death, she can't"

Police Officer: "Please Sr. you can't be here

R: Please at least tell me the body lying there, ¿is a woman?"

P.O: "Yes, but I'm not allowed to tell you more"

R: "¿Could you tell me her initials please, so I can know if she is my wife"

P.O: "K.B"

So, Castle screams very loud while he cries

Karpowsky: "Castle, relax, calm down, you have to be strong"

R: "No, tell me she is not there, ¿why her?"

Karpowsky: "Castle, relax, she isn't death but she is hurt, the body belongs to our partner Kendra Bells, she saved Kate but wasn't able to same herself, Kate is at the hospital, she was shot"

R: "tell me which hospital, please I have to go there"

Karpowsky: "You need to breath first"

R: "Is her blood in your uniform?"

Karpowsky: "Yes, she lost a lot of blood, I want to go to the hospital too, but neither of us can drive right now"

L.T: "It is O.K. I'll drive you there"

In his way, there Castle calls to Paige's Mom to ask her to watch Lexie for that day and get her to school the next morning, and she accepts.

At the hospital Rick has to wait while Kate in at surgery, when she finally comes out she is sleep and looks so pallid, Dr. Sean saved her life, he talks to Rick and tells him he wanted to meet the man who stole his fake wife but he was sad it was at that circumstances, Rick stays with her the whole time until she awakes that night. It takes Kate some hours to be able to be fully aware and then

K: "Rick, Rick what happened, ¿what are we doing here?"

R: "Is O.K Kate, we are at the hospital you were shot at the scene, remember?"

K: "yes, oh my God, Kendra, she is death, right?"

R: "yes, she is, but right now you have to get better Kate"

K: "And the killer"

R: "Kate, you almost kill me, don't do this again, I can't lose you honey, I can't"

K: "You won't, I almost died and I just thought in you"

R: "Don't leave me Kate, Ever"

K: "I won't"

They are holding hands again, is like now they are so used to do it, that they do it without think

K: "Rick tell me the truth, what happened with the killer?"

R: "he escaped, but don't worry we have officers out of your room and Lexie is save too"

K: "Oh, my girl, how is she?"

R: "She knows something happened but I didn't tell her what it was, she is worried and keeps asking to talk with you"

Then Kate asks Rick to call Lexie, and she talks to her for some minutes until she can calm the little girl, then Rick and Kate talk for some time until the painkillers finally do their work.

Next day morning:

When Kate wakes up, the room is full of flowers and Rick is there sitting at her side holding her hand and smiling at her

R: "How are you sleeping beauty"

K: "Still hurts a little but I'm fine, don't worry hus I'll be perfect soon"

R: "I'm so happy to hear that, but you don't have to de strong right now, you were shot twice, and you need to rest, let me spoil you for a while, please?"

K: "Fine, but don't complain later, O.K?"

R: "I won't I promise"

K: "All those flowers are from my precinct?"

R: "Some of them. Yes, the red ones are from me"

K: "Then most of them are yours, are so beautiful, thank you Castle"

R: "I just wanted to do something nice for my wife"

And both want to kiss each other but Deming comes into the room:

D: "Am I interrupting something"

R: "Yes"

K: "No, you are not"

D: "I bring you some flowers, hope you like them"

K: "Thanks Tom"

R: "I'll bring you a coffee, a decaf one"

K: "Thanks Castle"

D: "You scare me Kate, so much, it makes realize I…"

K: "Please don't say it Tom, we are good friends and I don't want to lose you"

D: "Why, would you? Unless the reason is because… So, how are things with your fake marriage? please be honest ¿Do you love him?"

K: "I'm so sorry Tom"

D: "I knew it, but I had to try, I would never forgive myself I didn't, he is very lucky Kate, hope he is worth"

K: "Of course he is"

Then Tom holds Kate's hand for a second and that's when Castle comes back with Kate's coffee

R: "Maybe I get back too soon"

K: "It's O.K. hus I'm dying for a coffee"

R: "here is, I asked Sean if it was O.K. and he approved it, but just this one for a couple of days"

K: "Fine"

D: "I'm glad to know you're O.K. and that you are happily married, congrats, I have to go now"

K, R: "Thanks, Good-Bye"

R: "At least he left"

K: "What? He was her for like 5 minutes Castle"

R: "Seems longer to me"

K: "Is this you been jealous?"

R: "What? Of course not, but I did see him holding your hand"

K: "He just was being nice to me"

R: "Too nice"

K: "Please, Castle there is nothing to be jealous about"

R: "Are sure?"

K: "I am Mr. Beckett"

R: "Then I have to believe you Mrs. Castle"

After a few more days Kate comes out from the hospital, Kate remembers that the killer was aiming her heart but Kendra saved her and moved the killer's hand so Kate received a shot close to the shoulder instead of her heart, then the killer had shot Kendra twice, lethal wounds and Kate had shot him but he had shot her back at her stomach this time, luckily she was now out of danger, but she lost a lot of blood, she could die but Sean made an excellent work, and soon will have a normal life without sequels. But she was sad that her partner Kendra will never have this kind of chance, she will never see her husband and kid again, another family harmed forever. And with all the chaos Karpowsky had almost cached him but he defeated her and ran, while Espo was trying to help Kate, he protected her and Kendra at her last moments. Ryan hadn't come on time to help any of them, he tried to but everything was a mess and the killer went out opposite side and even when he ran he didn't cached him either.

When Kate finally gets home:

Rick is holding her into his arms, and then he gets her to her bed in their room, then he kisses her at the mouth and Kate kisses him back, they haven't kiss each other like that since the day they were dancing at the living room, then they just hug each other, they don't want to think anymore they just want each other for the rest of their lives, nothing more.

R: "Welcome home honey, don't do that ever again I… we can't live without you"

K: "And I can't live without you either"

R: "We have to stay together then"

K: "yeah, together"

R, K: "Always"

And they again hug each other for a little while, Rick is very careful of not to hurt Kate.

Lexie is so excited to see Kate again, when she finally can come close to her, she hugs her and cries a little, she is very scared because she realized they could lose Beckett if this happen again; Kate cries with her, and Ricks ends crying with them too.

Rick and Lexie take care of Kate until she gets better, some weeks later she can do most of things, but she is in physical therapy just in case.

They have seen the IA a lot of times by now, sometimes she appears in Kate's work at the 12TH, others at Black pawn, she had talked to Gina a lot of times and to Paula too, she had talked to most of Kate's partners, to Montgomery and everyone else, today she comes to see Kate at the loft because Kate hasn't come back to work yet, she will next Monday, because she is a lot better now, physically and emotionally, after what happened to Kendra, this month Kate and Rick have come even closer to each other but they haven't started anything yet, she and Lexie were drawing at the living room, then Castle had come to them and had asked Kate to dance with him, and they were dancing when Lexie had opened the door to the IA, so she was able to see a little part of their dance, they were laughing and hugging each other like nothing else existed.

Lexie was so happy to see them like that, and the IA was surprised that every time she has tried to expose them they have done the right things

T: "So you are having fun I can see that"

K, R: "Hi"

T: "Save the small talk, everyone knows why I'm here"

After talking a while with them Tania asks to talk with the kid and they have no choice but allow it:

T: "Do you know who I am?"

L: "yes, you are the woman who decides if we can stay here of if we have to go to live to another country"

T: "Do you know the difference between a lie and the truth?"

L: "Yes, lie is wrong"

T: "So you know you have to tell me the truth, right?"

L: "Right, I will"

T: "How did you meet Kate"

L: "The day I comeback from my trip with Grandma, Daddy told me she was his new wife and she stayed to live with us since then"

T: "And he never mentioned her before"

L: "He did, more than once, he told me he had a new girlfriend and he was in love and he wanted that I have a new mommy"

T: "So you knew about the wedding"

L: "No, they didn't plan it, they just did it, I was mad at them for not invited me but we want to have a party later"

T: "So where does Kate sleep?

L: "At their room"

T: "And your dad?"

L: "He sleeps there too"

T: "Where in the bed or in the couch?"

L: "Both sleep in the bed together"

T: "Are you sure?"

L: "Yes"

T: "You have never seen them to sleep apart, not even once"

L: "Never, they are always together?"

T: "And how they behave in front of you, I mean how they treat each other?"

L: "they like to hold hands, kiss each other in the mouth, they hug a lot, and call each other with nicknames, and both are very romantic sometimes"

T: "They told you to say this?"

L: "No, why?"

T: "Are you sure nobody threatened you to say these things maybe they told you that you would be grounded or something if you say something else"

L: "No, nobody told me anything, nobody threatened me, I'm saying the truth, why you don't believe me?"

T: "So, you're telling me they have never fight?"

L: "Sometimes, when they think I'm not listening them but they make up really fast, they have never had an ugly one like my daddy does with my mommy every time she comes to see me"

T: "Are you sure you're not lying because you want Kate to stay here with you?"

L: "I'm not lying, I'm not a liar, I love Kate but my daddy would never allow me to tell lies for her or anybody else, I'm saying the truth, and doesn't matter what you decided because we're staying together, we're a family"

T: "O.K, don't get angry, it was just some questions to be sure, I have to go now"

With this she started to believe it maybe they really loved each other as they always have sworn.

When Kate and Rick finally got rid of Tania, first Lexie hugs Kate, then hugs Rick, and then she goes upstairs, when they are alone both they feel so happy, so they kiss each other in the mouth, every time is magic.

Lexie watches them from upstairs again

Kate and Rick after kissing they break apart and pretend nothing happened again. Lexie looks a little disappointed even when nobody notices her this time either. She just wants Kate and Rick become something real soon maybe she should do something, she doesn't want to lose another mom, especially not when it was so hard to make Tania believed her.

That same Day Rick goes to see Gina at her home:

G: "Wow, first time you have visited me since you got married"

R: "Is not that kind of visit, I just want to talk in private"

G: "What do you want Rick, tell me that you're with her and that's why we haven't had sex not even once since you met her? Save it, I'm not interested in the details"

R: "Nothing have happened"

G: "yet"

R: "Yeah, I want do things right for all, I'm really sorry Gina, I never planned it, not the wedding or anything else"

G: "I don't need your sorry Rick, don't lie to me, I know how you look at her, you're in love with her, you never felt the same for me"

R: "I'm so sorry"

G: "I just told you I don't need your sorry, I'm a successful woman, I have everything I want, I always had, and don't flatter yourself thinking you meant something to me, you don't, but you were my new toy and I have to be the one who decided when it has to ended, not you"

R: "That's why you didn't want to break up before and every time I tried you didn't allow me to tell you anything"

G: "Pretty much, I can't believe you really didn't cheat at me with her, because I did, I have a new hot boyfriend, we started a week after you got married"

R: "Usually I would get so angry with a confession like that"

G: "I know, especially after what happened with Meredith, that was part of my revenge, sadly didn't work because you don't even care, this is not what I wanted"

R: "how I handled our big fight was on me, I ran and got married with someone else, you had the right to be mad, and I deserved what you did but please don't take it on my daughter or Kate, both are innocent, Kate didn't know about you until I told her after our wedding"

G: "oh, I know, she seems nice, if we weren't rivals maybe I even like her, maybe someday, we still have business to do, ¿do you really believe I ever could jeopardize that, I'm not a monster Rick"

R: "No hard feelings, then?"

G: "No, I think it was enough torturing you for the past months, it was fun, but maybe I kind of help her and I didn't want that"

R: "Why?"

G: "Pretty obvious, you are a play boy, you would have slept with her for a couple months and then you were start date others in secret, but now is too late now you're really in love, so I helped her, aww, that was not part of my plan"

R: "Please, I wasn't that bad"

G: "I do know you Rick"

R: "O.K. Then, thank you Gina"

G: "Good Bye Rick, we would have never work after all, I'm not the Mom type, but she is, so deep down I'm glad for you, see you at the office Rick; you should go now"

R: "Until later Gina, you're right we avoided a divorce"

G: "Yeah, and my part of the prize"

R: "ha ha, that too, sorr… never mind, see you"

That night at the loft:

Kate is wearing purple suit pants, has her hair loose and she was reading in the living room when Rick opens the door and:

R: "Hey"

K: "Hey"

R: "Lexie?"

K: "She is sleeping in her room"

R: "This is your last weekend before get back to work"

K: "I know, is great, but both of you spoiled me so much I'm going to miss you a lot"

R: "What the doctor said"

K: "That I'm fine, I can do most things as long as I'm not exceed my limit"

R: "Great"

K: "What are you hiding in there?"

R: "oh, almost forgot, I bring you these flowers, hope you like them"

K: "Thanks, they are so beautiful, but don't you think is wrong to bring flowers to a woman when you have a girlfriend out there"

And Kate puts the flowers in a vessel with water

R: "Actually we broke up, finally, is official now, I'm single"

K: "Sorry babe, pretty sure you're already married" and she touches his cheek

R: "Right, so I'm not single at all, never want to be"

K: "Castle"

R: "I'm just saying the truth, when I thought you were death was the worst hour of my life, I don't want to live without you, I love you Kate"

Kate kisses him, a very passionate kiss and says, "I love you too Rick, I almost died and the only thing I could think about was you, I don't want to keep waiting for the rest of my life, I just want you"

They kiss each other for a little while in the living room until Rick holds Kate between his arms and takes her to their bedroom. But this time it's for real.

To be continued...

Thanks to all =)

T: bea0333b


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own the show or recognizable characters-

AN: This is Fiction, I would never do, encourage or support any kind of illegal behavior at any country, but this is just a fairytale where two people got married first and fall in love later but it is not real and never will be.

Next morning at the kitchen:

Castle and Beckett are kissing each other

R: "You should let me take your breakfast to bed honey"

K: "No babe, we still have a kid at home, so we must behave, she'll be up soon"

R: "Just one more, I promise"

K: "Mhhhh"

5 minutes later:

L: "Hey, what are you doing"

R: "Nothing, I'm making breakfast for you"

L: "Great, but you don't have to do that anymore"

K, R: "Do what?"

L: "Pretend you are a real couple, I know the truth"

K, R: "What truth?"

L: "Daddy is still with Gina, and you are just friends"

K: "What? Why do you think so?"

L: "I heard you talking once, and you don't share the bed, and Gramma said something about a TV show and I google it and I knew it, don't feel bad it's O.K. but I don't want you leave us Kate that's why I lied to Tania"

R: "Sweetheart have you talked about this to somebody else?

L: "No, not even Paige, I wanted to be sure first and now I am telling you"

K: "We are sorry you had to lie for us, thank you sweetie, we should have never done something like this but I needed some help and you Dad saved me"

R: "And you saved us, Lexie maybe what you find out was true before but now we are together for real, Kate and I are a real couple and we want to be together for the rest of our lives"

L: "Really, that's awesome, we are going to be a family forever?"

K: "Yes, that's what we want, but you can't talk about what you just told us with anyone, understand sweetie?"

L: "Of course, then Tania could find out and we may lose you forever, I won't say nothing ever, I promise"

K, R: "Thanks"

R: "Now I'm going to kiss my wife"

K: "Rick, we…" and he kisses her and she kisses him back

L: "ewww"

While Lexie is watching a movie, Rick and Kate are in Rick's office

R: "That was close"

K: "Close, I would say she trapped us"

R: "Yeah, I thought she was saying the truth to Tania, it means she is better liar than I thought"

K: "Yeah, she was great"

R: "Just hope she don't say anything, that could be very bad"

K: "She won't, I trust her"

R: "Yeah, besides she wants our family as much as I do"

K: "Me too, but maybe it was too soon to promised her we will be together forever"

R: "Why? Are you having second thoughts?"

K: "Of course not babe, but we have been together less than a day, how do you know we are going to work as a couple?"

R: "I just know, I do believe in us even if you don't"

K: "Babe I believe in us too, but I'm scared, if something goes wrong, it would be awful for her and I don't want to hurt her"

R: "Then you only have an option, stay with me for the rest of your live"

K: "Oh, really?"

R: "Yeah"

K: "O.K. then I will"

R: "Partners and friends"

K: "Partners and friends"

K, R: "Always"

R: "And lovers"

K: "Yeah, that too babe, now kiss me before the movie ends"

Monday morning at the precinct:

Everybody applauds when they see Kate

Karpowsky: "Welcome back Kate, we miss you a lot"

K: "I miss you too"

And Kaspowsky hugs Kate, and everyone else too, then Kate looks to Kendra's empty desk and a tear escapes her cheek

K: "She gave her life for me, I have to find her killer"

Karpowsky: "I know, we are trying too, but Montgomery would have to let you keep been part of the case"

K: "I'll talk to him, he will, any leads?"

Karpowsky: "No, we reach a death end"

K: "I have to find something, I owe her this"

Karpowsky: "I know Kate but maybe there's a reason why you shouldn't be part of this case, I'll support you anyway but think about it before talk to Montgomery"

At the morgue:

L: "I'm so glad to have you back"

K: "I'm glad too Laine, thanks for all the times you went to see me to hospital and the loft, and your calls, everything"

L: "That's what are friends for, you don't have to thank me, I just need you to be O.K."

K: "Oh, I'm great"

L: "And that smile, don't tell me, I know, you had sex, finally"

K: "What?"

L: "I do know the glow, and you have it, for somebody who was shot twice you look so happy, so tell me, it was with Rick, right? Or did you cheat at him with hot doctor or hottest detective?"

K: "Laiine, fine, I didn't cheat at him"

L: "Because it's not a real thing I know"

K: "No, because it was with him, he broke up with Gina, and it was what we were waiting for, well that and that I was better to be able to do it and I was cleared for the doctor; we wanted do things right, took him some time because he was afraid she could betray us, but she promised she won't"

L: "Yeah, we will talk about that later, first tell me all the details"

K: "It was amazing Laine, that night and the whole weekend, but we have a child at home"

L: "So you hadn't long time"

K: "We have some time, especially at nights, I love him Laine, you were right I always have"

L: "If you would have admitted it sooner I would have won a lot of money"

When she gets back to her desk there is a coffee and some red roses with a little card

"Thanks for agreed to be my wife, for the best year of my life, and for give me a reason to be really happy again, I love you-Castle"

Kate is smiling when she feels some arms around her waist, and she recognizes him immediately, her Castle is hugging her, so she caresses his hands, then turns around and kisses him and he kisses her back.

K: "What are you doing here?"

R: "I came to see you, I miss you so much"

K: "Babe, I miss you too, but I have to work"

R: "I know, but maybe I could do something to see you more"

K: "Like what?"

R: "I don't know, I'll think in something"

K: "Why I am scared?"

R: "I don't have Idea"

That night at the loft:

L: "Daddy is there enough food?"

R: "Yeah, sweetie as always, why do you ask?"

L: "Please don't get mad, I invited someone"

K: "You can invite whoever you want sweetie"

R: "Yeah, but would be nice if you tell us at least 6 hours before, instead of tell us now, who is coming? Paige?"

L: "No, that's why I didn't tell you, I invited grandma, and she said yes, took me a lot to convinced her"

R: "Did you see her"

K: "No, she talked with her by phone this afternoon and she has been very quiet since then, now I know why, you know you can tell me this things Lexie"

L: "I know, but I didn't want you to tell Daddy, I really want this"

R: "You thought I would cancelled her, right?"

L: "Yeah, sorry"

K: "You don't have to be sorry about, this is a good idea, I invited her once but she refused"

R: "Yeah, and if you would have told us we would make something especial, and I wouldn't be in sweatpants"

K: "Why don't we go to change, I don't want you Mom see me in shorts either"

R: "Why? You look gorgeous honey"

K: "Let's go, Lexie if you open the door, please be sure it's your grandma first, remember do not open the door to strangers"

L: "I won't I promise"

At their room:

R: "Oh, I wish we would have sometime for you know"

K: "I know Baby, me too, but we don't, your Mom is about to get here, so I don't think it's a good idea, besides Lexie still is awake"

R: "Yeah, maybe we could read her something very boring"

K: "Rick, stop please, if everything goes well we will later"

R: "You promise?"

K: "I do"

R: "Wait this means if something goes wrong we won't?"

Kate rolls her eyes

R: "Beckett in that case I would need you even more"

K: "Fine, we will anyway, but for now you can stop kissing my neck Baby"

At the living room Martha gets to the place and Lexie receives her after asking.

L: "Grandma, I'm so happy to see you"

M: "I'm glad to darling, where is your Daddy and Kate"

L: "At their room, they went to change, I just told them I invited you"

M: "You didn't tell them, maybe I should go, this is not a good idea"

L: "No Grandma, please stay"

M: "Fine, I will, just for you, and all those roses, there are a lot"

L: "Yeah, my Daddy new hobby is buy flowers to Kate, since she was shot, and she loves them, we are a family Grandma, a real one, and they promised me we will forever, Kate won't leave us as my Mommy did"

M: "They promised you? Then I hope both keep their promise, but you must understand life it is not always as we plan it, sometimes things happen and you have to be prepared just in case"

L: "Why do you say that? Do you want Kate leave us like my Mommy?"

M: "No, darling, I just want to be aware that it could happen if something goes wrong"

L: "Like Tania don't leave Kate to stay here with us?"

M: "Exactly"

L: "In that case I rather to move out with her than have to live without a Mom"

M: "She is not your Mom"

L: "I know, but she is the best one I ever had, she is my Mom"

M: "Oh, so you really love her, I just hope she loves you back for real"

K: "I do, I love Lexie like my daughter and always will not matter what"

L: "Tell Grandma you are my Mom Kate" and she runs to hug her

K: "I am your Mom sweetie and you are my daughter, doesn't matter what people say or think, we don't need to have the same blood to be a family"

Rick hugs both

R: "We are a family, what matters is the love, anything else matters"

M: "I'm glad to see this, but still wonder if you… never mind"

They sit at the living room in front of Martha

R: "We are together Mom, I love Kate more than anything else"

K: "I love you too Rick"

L: "See Grandma? You don't have to be mad at Daddy anymore, married Kate was the best he could ever do"

R: "Yeah, maybe it's time we could forget the past and start again as long you accept and respect the love of my life"

K: "It's O.K. Rick, I don't want to be the reason for you and you Mom don't talk to each other, it doesn't matter I respect her opinion"

M: "Thanks darling, I am going to say the truth, the way you did things weren't right, neither of you think about it, you didn't think if this was good for Lexie or not, until now seems like it was, she looks happier than before, she loves Kate, but how I know if this is real, if…"

K: "I promise you, it is, I am real, I'm not pretending, I do love your son and Lexie, they are my family, I lost mine a lot of time ago, and I'm not willing to lose them, but I don't want you to lose yours because of me, please Martha give me a chance to prove you I'm telling the truth"

M: "O.K. seems like you really deserve it, maybe I was too hard to judge you"

R: "You were, Kate is the best, you will love her when you know her"

L: "Yeah, she is great"

K: "Thanks to both of you"

L: "Kate can I call you Mom?"

K: "Of course, it is an honor to me if your Dad agrees"

R: "What? Sure, I am, you are the only real mom she ever had, if anybody deserves been called like that is you, nobody else"

And Lexie hugs Kate again "Thanks Mommy"

K: "Thanks to you my sweet girl" and a tear runs through her cheek.

M: "You mention a dinner, don't you?"

R: "Yeah, let's go to the Kitchen"

Everything goes fine at dinner and later they enjoy a bath and some time together, but when they are sleeping Kate has got a weird text message - I'm watching you—

To be Continued...

AN: Obviously, it is not my native language but that it is not an excuse to make mistakes, but to me sometimes mistakes are hard to spot. So meanwhile maybe if some of you are kind enough and could tell me my mistakes then I will correct them asap. Also, I want you to know I do read all your reviews, I'm thankful for each of them, I can't answer them, but thanks to all who read, review, follow and fav. my stories. Some of you complained so I made two changes in order the story has more sense, I change the country to Australia and the age of the characters, Rick and Kate are 4 years older now, but I'm sorry I'm not going to change her career. I'm aware at real life she would never be detective, but this is fiction, so here she can do whatever she wants.

Thanks to all =)

T: bea0333b


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own the show or recognizable characters-

AN: This is Fiction, I would never do, encourage or support any kind of illegal behavior at any country, but this is just a fairytale where two people got married first and fall in love later but it is not real and never will be. Also seems that at real life she couldn't be a police officer but thank God this is just a story so in this world everything is possible.

She can't sleep anymore, she wakes Castle up and they take the child to their room, they look for clues but they don't find anything, she calls to the precinct and they send them a patrol, they are scare because they don't know who is watching them, or why. It could be because their secret but technically it doesn't matter anymore they are together now, but if Tania finds out she won't forgive them, and they will have to move, it is not that terrible, they love her country, it is a nice place to live and make a happy life, as long as they are together they can live anywhere, but ¿what if this have to do with something else? A revenge, maybe could be related to one of the cases or to Kendra's case, even to her Mom case, Beckett doesn't have any idea, she usually won't be worried, she is brave, but she always has been alone, this is the first time she has a family, now she has something to lose, her husband and her step daughter, that scares her a lot. She can't lose them, not now when she just found a family again, when her marriage is real, when she is happy again, after a lot of pain, ¿why this had to happened?

The next day at morning they send Lexie with her Grandma, and of course two patrols are there to watch them. Kate goes to the precinct, and she thought Rick was with Lexie and Martha until she sees him talking with Montgomery, then he calls her and:

M: "Kate, seems like this is the perfect time for you to meet your new partner, but you are married to him so I guess you already know him, he is going to follow you since today"

K: "Sir, I don't need a partner, especially not a civilian, and yeah we are married, so I can tell you he won't be able to behave ever, so it is for the best not to allow him"

R: "Hey, honey, that's no fair, I will behave, you'll see"

K: "Rick, today I can't handle this, please just go home and take care of our daughter"

M: "Actually, it is already done, the mayor asked me to accept him"

K: "¿What? He knows we are married so he shouldn't. it is against policy"

M: "He knows, but he says as long you behave at the work place. It doesn't matter"

R: "I will, but maybe she won't, she can't resist me sometimes" and he looks at Kate and smile at her

K: "Rick, please. This is not the time for jokes, I have some work to do"

M: "I'll let you talk alone, I have to go to check something, feel at your office" and he goes.

K: "Are you trying to drive me crazy Rick?

R: "I already do that honey. I am sorry I didn't tell you about this, but I was afraid you will say no, and I already had everything ready and with what is going on I couldn't wait any longer, I can't let you get through this alone"

K: "Castle, please don't make things more difficult. ¿So you planned this? Rick, we have two days been together. Don't ruin things"

R: "I won't. I just want to help. Let me prove you I am capable of it"

K: "And ¿what if something happens to you? ¿you didn't think about that? ¿what I am going to do without you Rick? And ¿what would happen with Lexie? ¿Did you think that?"

R: "I did, I thought about everything you said and I can assure you, I have training, I am not just a civilian, and I can be an asset for your team, plus I don't want something happen to you, this way I can take care of you, our daughter needs you too. Besides I won't be here full time, just for this case, and then I'll come every morning while Lexie is at school, I'll be with her every afternoon and night, so I won't bother you that much, I promise"

K: "¿Why Rick?"

R: "I need you, you are my inspiration, someday I will write books about you, no yet. But you are my muse, I need to be close to you, I need this. Let me help you in this case and if you hate it, I'll go, I swear."

K: "Yeah Rick, but this is not a regular case, there is a bid chance we are talking about a serial killer case, and I can't let you risk your life"

R: "But it is not up to you. I already sign a lot of papers, it's done Kate, whether you like it or not" Castle hold Beckett's hands but she pushes him away

K: "I am going to kill you Rick" and she walks to her desk and he follows her.

She is mad at him, she loves him, and she hates him at the same time. She doesn't know which feeling will win at the end of the day, what if this is the end of them, she is afraid of that.

Turns out that the threat came from a burning phone, but they have a lead. A cop found the phone in the garbage, close to the loft. They find part of a finger print, and Lanie is able to identify the guy. He is Kendra's killer.

They check the cameras and they can identify where he is hiding. They go to the place and Kate ask her husband to stay in the car. He does, but when he is there, a man gets in the car and ask him to drive, he is aiming Rick with a gun, so he does drive, until the man asks him to stop close to the subway and he runs away. Kate and everyone else follow them but they don't shoot because they don't want to hurt Rick. The killer escapes again. Kate is crying, she never does, this is the first time, Ryan, Espo and Karpowsky watch her crying. When she finally sees Castle, she runs to him and they hug each other so hard. And they start talking without let go the other

K: "I told you, this was a terrible idea. He could kill you"

R: "I know, the only reason he didn't was because he didn't have time to do it, he knew he only could run away if he didn't, because you were so close to us"

K: "Rick, please, this is serious. You said you will go if I say no, I am saying no"

R: "Yeah, but I said after the first case was over, it is not over. I still have time to make you change your mind"

K: "I won't"

R: "You will"

K: "You want to die Rick, because you almost did"

R: "If you are scared I can't defend myself, then trainee me more"

K: "I don't have time for that right now"

R: "I know, but later, you will" Then they stop holding each other, their partners are just staring at them.

E: "Time to go, we still have a killer to catch"

They check more cameras, and they have another lead, there is a bar where the killer goes often, they have to go undercover. The killer already knows each of them, so they use costumes. Kate wears a blond long wig, a black blouse and black skirt, and a lot of makeup. Karpowsky wears a dress too and a red wig, and the boys wears wigs too, just in case but they are outside of the place, except Castle. He went inside with the girls, Kate didn't want that, but he convinced her. (Kate borrowed him a gun, just to be sure this time he can defend himself if something goes wrong) So Castle asks Kate to dance with him, so they can look to all the place without draw a lot of attention, "You are enjoying this, ¿right?"

R: "Of course, you look stunning, I have never saw you with that kind of hair, you are gorgeous honey"

K: "You are not so bad yourself, but don't think I am going to forgive you this so easily, we are talking about your life and about my job"

R: "Our job, we are partners now, and this is about your life too, you are in danger every single day, and I don't complain as much as you do"

K: "I am a cop, this is my life"

R: "You are more than a cop, you are a detective"

K: "I know, but you are a writer, you shouldn't be here at all"

R: "I told you I have training, I am more than a civilian"

K: "Keep telling yourself that"

R: "Wait, he is right there, and he is watching you"

K: "You think ¿he recognized me?"

R: "No, but maybe he just chose you like his next victim"

K: "Then you have to go now"

R: "No Kate, I can't"

K: "This was part of the plan, ¿remember? If you want to be part of the team you have to follow my instructions, otherwise it won't work"

R: "Fine, but promise me you will be careful"

K: "I will, but right now it is time to the game" So Kate yells "You are such an idiot" and she hits Rick on his check and she goes to the bar, Rick pretends to leave the place. Karpowsky is watching, she is ready to act when Kate gives her a sign. So the killer comes close to her. "Hey, seems like you need a new man"

K: "Yeah, you want to be the one"

Killer: "Of course, but wait, you face seems familiar, I am not sure why, maybe I should go"

So Kate makes the sign to Karpowsky, while Kate fights the Killer, he is trying to take his gun out but Rick shoots first, to the gun so he can't do anything, he was trying to kill Kate so she shoots him too, close to his shoulder because he is trying to run away again. He is hurt, not death. Karpowsky is already there, both (Kate and Karpowsky) are aiming him. People is screaming and running, the boys are calming them. Finally, they have him, they get him to jail, he will be there for the rest of his life. The boys take him, he will have medical attention and go to prison.

K: "Rick you saved my life"

R: "I told you, I am an asset for you team, this means I can stay ¿right?"

K: "Don't push it. Maybe just one more case"

R: "We'll see, but right now there is one thing I have wanted to do all night"

K: "And what is that?"

And he kisses Kate in the mouth, a very passionate kiss, and she kisses him back, they are in an empty bar, so it doesn't matter. Now they have the rest of the night free, Kate will do the paperwork until tomorrow, so they go to another bar to dance, they are tired, but they want to enjoy each other, and the way Rick keeps looking Kate, she couldn't say no, she loves him after all. She allows Rick keep working with her part time, seems like working together only make them fall for each other more.

They don't have any more problems with Tania, and she gets the permit to stay, so she does for some time. Rick helps her to find Johanna's killer. She shots him to save Rick but he doesn't die, but at the hospital he gets killed. They find some new leads about the intellectual killer, and Montgomery decides to say the truth. That leads them to Bracken, but they don't have any proves. So Montgomery has a plan, Bracken wants to get rid of Beckett, so they force him to go to the hangar with more people, and they have everything ready. Montgomery talks to him and makes him to accept his crimes, they are filming everything. Kate is out of there, because Castle held her to be safe. They are hugging each other outside the place. There is a serial killer ready to kill Montgomery and Kate, but they have a lot of cops there in seconds, so they catch them. Kate is out of danger now, and Montgomery is alive.

Few months later at the loft:

Kate is cooking breakfast when she hears some steps, but then the noise stops, so she turns around, and she sees Rick kneeling with a ring, "Would you marry me Kate" She smiles and looks him with love eyes

K: "Yes, of course but you know we are married, we have more than a year been married"

R: "I know, we celebrated our first anniversary with a honeymoon, but soon we will have a year of been together for real, and I would like to marry you again, this time I will know it is forever"

K: "You must. Because I am not going anywhere" And they kiss each other and dance in the kitchen.

The day of their first anniversary, no their wedding anniversary, the anniversary of the day they finally became a real couple they get married for second time. They do a private party at the Hamptons with some people, this time her Dad is there and walks her to the altar. Lexie is Kate's flower girl, Laine is the maid of honor again. Martha is there too. And Karpowsky, Montgomery, Espo and Ryan are there too. She also invites Maddie and more of her friends, Rick invites the Mayor again, and some people from his work, there are people from precinct this time, most of them don't know that their first wedding wasn't real, they think they are having a second wedding because they didn't invite people to the first one.

Their votes are

K: "Rick you are my best friend, my partner, my love, my life. I love you, you have saved my life more than once, the day I first met you my life changed forever. I want to be with you every day, I want to see your smile and your eyes for the rest of my life, I want you to live in the warm of you heart. I promise you to be your friend and your partner, and to be there for you. Always"

R: "Kate the day I first saw you I fall in love, it was love at first sight, I loved you since that second without even knew you. I just knew that you were the one I need it. I love you Kate, I always have, and I always will. You are my best friend, my partner, the love of my life, you are my life too, you bright up my life. I can't imagine living a second without you, I promise you to be your friend and your partner, to be there for you, to love you. You are the only mystery I want to solve for the rest of my life. Always"

Then they Kiss each other, a very long kiss. They are so happy together. They have vanilla coffee cake again, and the party it is very beautiful. That day Espo and Lanie became a real couple, some years after they will get married too. Of course, they don't know that yet.

Months later, Kate misses her country so much, and Rick knows it, so they move there for a while. Lexie gets in an awesome school, so she is very happy, Martha and Jim visit them very often, and more when they have twin girls. Rick keeps writing, Kate now is a very prestige lawyer, she helps a lot of people. The truth is, it never was about a green card but always was about a love story, one that make people wish to have the kind of love Kate and Rick have. It is so especial, that only few people will find it. Only a few lucky ones can experience a love so strong that it is indestructible, always will.

The end

AN:

I am sorry for my mistakes, I am aware of them and I wanted to fix them before post the story but seems like I haven't had the time, and things are not going to change soon so I decided that you deserve to have both stories complete despite of been imperfect ones. Thanks to every person who read, review, fav, follow my stories. I am thankful even when I didn't have a lot of reviews, I would like to know your thoughts, either way thank you. It was a pleasure to be part of the Castle fandom and this was my gift for you. Hope you have enjoyed as much as I did. =) bea0333b


End file.
